Not Your Typical High School Romance
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: AU, everyone is mortal. Percy met Nico the summer he taught swim lessons. A moment between them leaves Percy broken hearted. He tries to swallow his feelings, but seeing Nico at his new high school proves love at first sight may be truer than it first appeared. Rated T for boyXboy and mild swearing. Percico.
1. Prologue- Love at Summer Swim Lessons

Hi everybody. Okay, I know I have another story up and going right now, but I'm not going to stop it. If you haven't checked it out yet it's called What Lurks in the Shadows (the first being My Prince of Shadows). I think I can handle multiple updates. I've dealt with more before. Whaddya say we all see how this goes.

…

Percy's POV

...

~Two Months Previous~

I slipped into my red swim trunks and white lifeguard shirt, then slipped my whistle over my head. I took a deep breath and smiled at the mirror. It was my first day as a swim instructor for the YMCA, and I was sure I was going to enjoy it. I'd been in love with swimming ever since I was little. I excelled at my own swim lessons when I was about four, and at ten I was assigned to assistant lifeguard at the YMCA. Now, at fifteen and almost a freshman, I was going to do one on swim lessons with kids three times a week, in half hour sessions, for three hours every night. My first person should be waiting in the pool now. I checked my schedule. Yep, three o'clock appointment.

I pushed my way into the pool and grabbed up my clipboard, staring at the sheet of the kid I was supposed to teach. There were a few people doing laps on the other side, but at the shallow end, sitting on the steps, sat a nervous looking kid about my age. He was handsome in a rugged way, with his olive skin, sweep of dark hair, and dark eyes. He looked nervous and almost fearful of the water. He sat with his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms around his legs, gazing down at the crystalline water. I set my clipboard down and approached him, resting my hand on his shoulder. He shifted his gaze to look up at me.

"Hey," I said softly. "You must be Nico. I'm Percy. I'll be your instructor today." He looked me up and down, and those dark eyes didn't portray much. I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Aren't you a little young to be an instructor?" he asked, almost accusingly. But behind that was an edge that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I observed him for a couple of seconds. His body language didn't change much, but his eyes darted from place to place, looking at the window where parents and others could observe to the people at the other end of the pool minding their own business. It then all clicked into place. I gently squeezed his shoulder as I slipped passed him and made my way into the cool water.

"Don't be embarrassed Nico," I said, smiling kindly at him. A small smile began to form on his lips as he continued to study me. God, he was handsome. "Are you embarrassed to be taking lessons from someone who's your age? Are you worried others are going to judge you because you're, what, about fifteen, and you don't know how to swim?" That wasn't exactly the thing we were supposed to say to our new clients, but I felt compelled to try and comfort Nico. He slowly untangled himself until his feet dangled in the water.

"I guess," he said after a while, refusing to look at me. "Swimming's never been my strong point, and now my dad finally said that I'm supposed to take lessons. I just never realized that my lessons would be by another teenager." I got out and sat beside him, close enough that our shoulders touched. Nico stared at his feet for the longest time.

"I know it might be weird to be taught by somebody who's close to your age," I said slowly. This also wasn't in the program, but I felt compelled to say it nonetheless. "But you'll see it's not so bad." I shed my shirt and whistle and set them at the edge of the pool. Nico's eyes roamed over my body before he flushed red and looked away. I smiled and dove in, so to speak, surfacing and watching Nico as he slowly peeled his tank off and slipped in, paddling his way to me slowly. His technique was sloppy at best and he struggled to keep his head above the water. When he finally stopped and stood, he bowed his head in shame.

"I told you I wasn't good," he said quietly. "I don't think I'll ever learn." He sighed and his shoulders sagged. I moved and brushed my shoulder against his, smiling down at him (I was shocked to find that I was a good two or three inches taller).

"You just need some practice," I said, glancing at the clock. "Unfortunately you only have about ten minutes now. So we'll work on something else. How's your diving?" He glanced at me questioningly as I hauled myself out and reached into our little plastic cabinet, producing three green plastic dive rings. "Let's work on this," I said, hurling them to various locations across the shallow end. A huge grin broke out on Nico's face as he chased them down. I sat on the edge and observed him. Underwater, he did better. He had a grace about him as he maneuvered around, retrieving the rings. Finally, he popped up in front of my, holding up the rings and grinning triumphantly. "There you go!" I whooped, pumping my fists in the air. The look on Nico's face was priceless.

"Maybe this won't be so bad," he said, wiping the hair out of his dark eyes. Now that his hair was back I could really appreciate how gorgeous he really was. I would definitely look forward to seeing him on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, at three. He was the one student I saw more than once a week. I was going to enjoy this a lot.

…

"That's it!" I cried, paddling after him, after just a couple days of practice, Nico had proved to be quite the fish. His technique had improved quite a bit, and now he swam in front of me, looking proud. His dad and his sister, Bianca, were watching us from the viewing window, and I knew he wanted to impress them. He dove underwater and I lost sight of him until he popped up behind him, spraying me with pool water. "Oh you," I said teasingly, chasing him around the shallow end. He laughed and swam away, twisting and diving under me as reached the spot where he'd been previously. "Little trickster you," I said with a laugh, grabbing him around his waist and wrestling with him in the water. With Nico I couldn't give formal lessons. He didn't learn that way. He learned best by doing it himself, so this was nothing new. This was our normal lesson.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he cried, twisting away from my grasp and brushing his slicked down, wet hair out of his dark eyes. I glanced at the viewing window and noticed his father and his sister weren't there anymore. He looked back and his face fell. "They didn't see that," he said sadly. His lower lip trembled slightly, then he shrugged. "Well, I'm more nimble in the water anyway. Maybe I won't need lessons anymore!" He pumped his fists in the air and my heart plummeted. Nico wouldn't be taking lessons anymore?

"Well, I guess not…" I said quietly, turning to face away from him. "That's good." I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I glanced back at him. He looked about as troubled as I felt. "It is good that you don't need lessons anymore Nico," I said honestly, turning around fully to face him. "It's just…" I couldn't exactly form the words to describe how I felt about all of this. I felt... almost sad about the fact he was going to leave to me and the lessons (mostly me).

"Really? Well and truly good?" he asked me, his dark eyes wide and pleading. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He almost like a little brother to me now. I glanced at the clock. I had ten minutes left with him. I set my jaw. If this was really our last lesson, I was determined to make it a good one. I grabbed his hand and propelled him forward. He swam ahead of me on his back, gazing at me questioningly as I followed behind him. When we reached the deep end, I pinned him against the wall.

"Wha?" he asked. "Percy, what are you doing?" I crashed my lips to his. I couldn't take it anymore. I'd wanted to do that the first day I'd met him. "No!" he cried, twisting free of me and swimming away. "Percy, I don't like you that way." Heart shattered into a million flesh, tearing, gut wrenching pieces, I hauled myself out of the water and sat on the wall. "I'm sorry Percy," he said, and the strangest thing was he did sound sorry. "But I just don't like you that way. I… I think I should go." He scrambled out of the water and made a beeline for the changing room. I stared at the water for the longest time, and I was sure water was dripping out of my hair and splashed into the pool. But I couldn't be certain. After awhile, everything became one giant blur. And even in the water, where I'd felt as weightless as a feather, I now felt as heavy as lead, and I felt myself slowly sinking deeper and deeper.

~Present~

"Percy, time for school!" my mom called from down the hall. But of course, I was already ready. I'd been up since five because I'd had another "nightmare" about the day I'd made a move on Nico and he'd rejected me then ran away. I hadn't seen him since, but that was probably a good thing. I hadn't been able to get him off of my brain since. I'd be starting at New Haven High School in downtown and I was stoked. New Haven was were my cousins, Thalia and Jason, went, and were Annabeth and I were going to go. Annabeth had been my friend since we were in preschool (Thalia and Jason would be sophomores this year).

"Hey mom," I said as I emerged from my room. "I can't wait to get to New Haven! I haven't seen Jason and Thalia since middle school!" That was a slight exaggeration. I'd seen them at Christmas. "And Annabeth and Grover and Will and Jake and…"

"Percy!" my mom shouted around a laugh. "Calm down sweetie. I know you're excited to be going to high school, but you don't need to bubble over with excitement." I laughed as she kissed my cheek and handed me my backpack. "My, don't you look nice," she said. I swung around in a quick circle to show off my entire outfit. New Haven was pretty lax when it came to dress code, but all the same I was dressed in my Sunday best and coolest. I wore tan shorts, a maroon polo with a black vest over the top and an untied black tie around the collar, and white sneakers. I felt cool and confident, which was good because it helped mask the fact I felt like throwing up. "You're going to miss Thalia if you wait much longer," mom commented lightly. My green eyes widen as I snatched my backpack from her and ran down the hallway of our apartment building. I burst outside just as Thalia pulled up in her black Mercedes. Yes, she actually drove one.

"Hey cuz," Jason said as I slipped into the back seat. Jason and Thalia are twins, but you wouldn't know it. For one, Thalia is about three or four inches taller than Jason is. Aside from their blue eyes, they didn't look anything alike. Jason looked like he stepped right out of a 1950s surfer movie with his sweep of blonde hair and light blue eyes, and the fact he was wearing white cotton shorts and a loose light pink tank only seemed to add to the affect. Thalia I would almost call Goth (though not to her face, she would break every bone in my body) with hair jet-black hair and hard, dark blue eyes, and today she was sporting a short, black skirt with black leggings underneath, and a motorcycle jacket over her white concert shirt.

"Hey cuz," I finally replied as Thalia pulled away from the curb. I watched my building fade in the distance, feeling a stab of nervousness. I was officially a freshman, which meant I could be ripe for the picking if I dealt the wrong hand. "Are you guys ready to be sophomores?" From behind the wheel, Thalia tisked at me. "And I said the wrong thing," I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"Don't sweat it Percy," Jason said, turning around to look at me. "Don't forget, all your friends are going to be there. High school is so much better than middle school!" I smiled at my cousin's lame attempt at trying to cheer me up. I was feeling better though. I couldn't wait to see Annie and Grover and all my friends. "Are you trying out for football?" Jason asked me. "It's New Haven's proudest sport. Everyone goes out." I shook my head.

"Nah man," I said. "Swim team's for me. Always has been." Jason shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the front. Thalia pulled into the parking lot, and before she was fully parked, I bolted out of her car like it was on fire. There it was. New Haven High School. My high school for the next four years. "Annie!" I called, catching sight of her. She was lounging on the school steps, talking with Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Malcolm. But when she saw me she abandoned her group and came over to give me a hug.

"Hey Perce!" she said bubbly, excitedly. "Welcome to paradise on earth."

"Hey girl!" I replied, flapping my wrist in the gay-best-friend way Annabeth loved so much. She giggled and pulled me along to talk to our usual group. Grover and Jason filtered over and began talking with us as well. But movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and any words I would've said died on the tip of my tongue. Heading our way was a familiar sweep of dark hair and dark, almost calculating eyes. "Nico?" I whispered.

"Di Angelo!" Jason called out, flagging him down. "Come here you rascal." A huge smile broke out on Nico's face when he spotted my cousin, and a flash of jealousy began to burn on my chest. What made Jason so special? "Guys," Jason said, slinging one arm over Nico's shoulders. "This is Nico di Angelo. Nico, this is Annabeth, Katie, Travis and Conner, Malcolm, Grover." With each name he pointed out who was who, and everyone mumbled a quick hi. "And this…" Jason said, pointing at me.

"Percy?" Nico gasped, his dark eyes widening. "You go to school here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted. Jason glanced uneasily from Nico to me. Nico backpedaled fast and stumbled into Jason, who'd moved behind him. "Paws off him," I growled at my cousin, who was so startled he let go of Nico and the ravenette went tumbling to the ground. "Bye," I said stiffly, turning on my heel and going inside the building. I made my way inside the boys' restroom and slumped against the wall.

This was certainly going to be an interesting school year if I had to face Nico on a regular basis.

…

This is obviously the prologue. The real story will begin momentarily lol. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 1- Love at Second Sight

Chapter one folks! One with the show!

…

Percy's POV

…

Swim team started in five days, so I was in the pool, vigorously swimming laps. It felt good to be in the pool again. Now that school had officially started, I'd had to stop giving lessons on the weekdays, which made me really sad. I finished my thirty-sixth lap, the last lap for a mile, and paused at the shallow end, taking deep breaths. Next to me, Jason paused in his laps too, grinning and sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes. Jason was actually the one who introduced me to swim team in middle school, and already the high school coach said I was shooting for varsity, even as a freshman. Jason would be on the JV team, despite the fact he'd been on the team since elementary school.

"Good job Perce!" he said, slapping me a five. "You know, you're good. You're consistent and your technique is flawless." I beamed at his praise. It wasn't every day that Jason commented on my swimming. Deciding it was enough for the day, I hauled myself out of the pool and toweled off my hair, smiling as I ran my hand over my spikey, wet hair to smooth it down. I wrapped the towel around my waist and waited as Jason climbed out and slung the towel over his shoulder. "May I ask you something?" he asked as we made our way into the changing room.

"Fire away," I said, retrieving my clothes from my new locker. It was right next to Jason's, which I liked. I was next to someone familiar. Jason shed his trunks right there and slipped his boxers and shorts on. I felt suddenly self-conscious, so I ducked into a stall to change. "Are you going to ask me that question?" I called through the closed doorway.

"Right," Jason called back. I emerged from the stall just as he began stuffing his things into his locker. "I take it you met Nico before." It wasn't really a question. I nodded slowly. "Swim lessons, right? Nico told me his swim instructor was the same age as he was. I guess I never figured he took lessons at the Y you worked at." I began to flare red, which wasn't looking good. "Ah, you do know him. I take it you like him as well. I mean, like, like him." I looked away.

"So what if I did?" I questioned, snatching up my books and striding by him. He followed me, quickly closing the gap until we were walking side by side. Thalia had left already, but she'd left him the Mercedes, so he got to drive me home. I slid into the passenger seat and turned to stare out the window. "I did," I said quietly.

"Come again?" Jason replied, maneuvering our way out of the parking lot.

"I did like Nico," I said, sighing and resting my forehead on the window. "Over the summer. I don't normally believe in love at first sight, but if there is such a thing, this would be it. He's gorgeous Jason." I turned to look at him and saw him cracking a smile. "Oh stop," I said around a laugh, smacking him in the arm. "Hey, wanna come over for a bit." He pondered that for a bit.

"Sure," he said. "Owens gave me enough homework to do anyway. Might as well do it with the human calculator at my services." I stuck my tongue out at him in true kindergarten fashion. So not only was I an Olympic style swimmer, I was also a straight A student, though I didn't look the part. I didn't dress like a nerd and no nerd swam like I did. "Come on Percy," Jason said with a slight, mock whine. "If your dream of swimming for the Olympics doesn't work out, you could sell yourself out to do other people's math homework. You're a prodigy in the making."

"Thanks," I droned sarcastically. "Because I so want that going around school. Don't tell a living soul about this or I'm going to make you gargle pool water." Jason widened his blue eyes in mock horror.

"Oh no, not pool water," he said, laughing. I smacked his arm again just as he pulled up in front of my building. "Anything but pool water," he continued, grabbing his backpack and climbing out of the car. I rolled my eyes and followed, letting us into the apartment with my key. Mom smiled from the kitchen as I led the way to my room. Jason flung his bag onto my desk and settled down in my chair, hunching over his algebra book. I flopped onto my bed and tossed the baseball I kept by my bed up into the air, catching it with one hand. "Do you still like him?" Jason asked out of the blue, swiveling around to face me. The ball plunked down onto my stomach and I hissed out a breath.

"You buffoon," I chided. But then I sighed. "I really don't know," I replied honestly. "I thought I didn't. But seeing him again… It just brought back this painful memory." I winced as Jason studied me curiously.

"Nico said something strange happened," he mumbled, almost to himself. "What exactly happened over the summer? Don't try and deny it, Jackson, because when you first saw him you looked like someone kicked your puppy." I gave my cousin an exasperated look.

"I kissed him, okay," I spat. Jason's light blue eyes widened in surprise. "At his last lesson, I pretty much pinned him to the deep end wall and kissed him. Then he ran out and I haven't seen him since. Well, not before this week anyway. This is the first time we've come face to face since the pool, and he's just as gorgeous as ever, but just as unattainable. And untouchable." I grinned a kind of rueful grin. Jason slouched in the chair, casting his eyes downward. I could tell he had no idea what to say, as nothing would be suffice at this point. "Just say something," I said wearily, raking my fingers through my hair.

"What can I say?" Jason asked quietly. "I honestly don't know what to tell you Percy. Other than this; I know for a fact Nico's gay. He told me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I was his crush over the summer." I closed my eyes and willed away the tears. "I don't tell you this to make you upset Percy," Jason added. "I just want you to know why he might've rejected you. It's his loss though. You're a great guy." I smiled a bit but didn't feel much better. It was as if a vise was slowly closing around my heart, squeezing it past the limit. Now that I was openly talking about him, a flood of emotions I hadn't felt since the summer came roaring back like a tidal wave. I realized that I had loved Nico then, and seeing him again made me fall just as hard, if not harder. Love at second sight. As punny as it was, it was absolutely, one hundred percent true. I was in love with Nico, and I had no idea why. "Earth to Percy," my cousin said, snapping his fingers under my nose. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"That I love Nico," I replied honestly. "That as soon as I saw him a second time I was in love with him all over again. Which I don't get because this is the first time I've talked to him in two months and it obviously wasn't the best of conversations." Jason smiled kind of ruefully at the memory. "I wish I apologized to him for that," I added, smiling ruefully back. "I didn't expect you to actually drop him. I just… I got so jealous seeing the way you interacted with him. It was almost like…" I glanced sideways at him and he began to couch, most likely choking on his own spit.

"Let's get one thing straight," he replied. "I'm not gay. I don't like Nico. I certainly am not dating Nico, and I never will. You should take another crack at it. Maybe he'll love you too one day." I sighed and began tossing my baseball again.

"Doubtful," I said. "But I'll try."

…

I sat in the library before school, nose buried in a book. Today was my lazy school outfit day, so I was in silver basketball shorts and a loose, light blue t-shirt. I had a bowler hat off to the side somewhere, but I'm pretty sure it was on the floor. I wore the bowler hat periodically anyway. I heard the chair across from me sliding across the carpet and I looked up. My breath caught in my throat. Nico blinked his eyes in surprise, but he made no move to leave the table. He spread his books out in front of him and began furiously scribbling in a notebook. I went back to my book, but I couldn't concentrate. The words blurred out of focus and I slammed it shut, causing Nico to jump.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "About that and about on Monday." Nico gave me a funny look, one part confusion and one part disbelief. Hey, I can be humble when I want to be. "I didn't mean to… snap at you. I was just a little caught off guard." Nico finally looked up from his notebook, where I could barely decipher his handwriting. I was pretty sure he was doing some free writing, but I wasn't entirely sure. His dark eyes roamed over me once again, reminding me of the first day we met. I closed my eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything," I decided, going back to my book.

"Apology accepted." I looked up to find Nico back to writing in scrawling, swirly style. "I'm glad you apologized," he continued without missing a beat. "I was caught off guard too. As for Jason, whom I know is your cousin, well, he's hot. But he told me he's straight, so there's no need to get jealous." My mouth dropped open as Nico laughed at my expression. "My god, you ought to see your face right now." He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket (lucky little bastard) and snapped a quick pic of me. He put the phone back in his pocket like he'd just taken a picture of some interesting art and nothing more. "Yeah, I liked your cousin."

"That's why you rejected me," I spat bitterly. Nico winced. Good, at least he was feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Not exactly," he said. "You're just not my type." Ouch. That hurt. "I go for the athletic, Californian looking type. No offense, but you look like a classy New York nerd."

"Let me change your mind about me then," I pleaded. "How about a date? Anywhere you want, I'll pay. I still have a lot saved from this summer. I work on Friday and Saturday afternoons, but other than that…" Nico put his hand over my mouth. God, his hand was soft and had the faint smell of apple clinging to it.

"Thanks Percy," he said. "But no thanks. Not interested in dating anyone right now. How about let's be friends instead. I recall that we actually had a lot more fun as friends over the summer anyway." I stuck out my lower lip and pouted at him. "Oh don't do that," Nico said, smacking me with my own bowler hat.

"Hey, you found it," I said, taking it from him and slipping it back on my head. I tipped my hat at him. "And a good marrow to you, sir." Nico covered his mouth and giggled. I smiled at him, but I was torn inside. Why didn't he want to date me? I knew I could change his mind about me if he just got to know me. "Well, good sir," I continued. "I dare say that you are one hard nut to crack. Would thou attend my swim meet next week anyway? Jason will be there," I added for effect, but Nico didn't seem to need it.

"You bet buddy," he said. "Anything to cheer you on and lift your spirits." And soar my spirits did, though what would make them really soar was Nico loving me back.

…

"50.9 seconds! Dude, that's a new record!" Will cried to me as my entire team crowded around me to congratulate me on my new 100 yard record. All my training finally paid off, and now we'd beaten out Coopersville Middle, the visiting team that day. The JV team was watching from the stands, and when I'd finished in first, as well as setting the new record, they erupted into cheers and flooded down the pool.

"Nice job Percy," Jason said, clapping me on the back. I glowed at all the praise being thrown my way. This is why I was the only freshman on the varsity team. Apparently I was good. The crowd parted and I shifted to watch Nico approach me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed. Instinctively, I slipped my arms around his waist. I was shocked to find to find that he was just the perfect height to rest his head on my shoulder and not have to stoop. We fit almost perfectly together.

"Congrats Percy," he said. "Now everybody… throw him into the pool!" The crowd roared and the guys from the varsity team lifted me up and chucked me into the pool. I rose, sputtering and cursing at them. Nico threw his head back and laughed, and I decided that this was all worth it. But keep something in mind.

Love at first sight is petty and understated. Love at second sight is something meaningful. Love at second sight is like being given a second opportunity, and opportunity that love at first sight can't provide you. Although it looked like my opportunity was falling a little flat.

…

Hope you like the first official chapter of Not Your Typical High School Romance! R&R as always!


	3. Chapter 2- Shopping Trips and Rich Boys

Do I really need to say much here? I mean, come on, how many of you actually read what I put? How many are guilty (me included) in just skipping the intro and going right to the story? Lol, I still love you all.

…

Nico's POV

…

It wasn't that Percy wasn't my type, he just intimidated me. I'd never been on a date before, or even been asked on one, so his straightforwardness was a surprise. Agreeing to be just friends with me was a bigger surprise still. Percy didn't strike me as the kind to be 'just friends' with anybody, especially if he really liked them. And he did like me. He made that much obvious. But now that the bad blood between us had been mopped up, I was emitted into his inner circle of friends, which consisted of his two cousins, Thalia and Jason (seeing Jason stung), this nice blonde girl named Annabeth, this weird kid named Grover, and siblings that could've been twins named Travis and Connor. Right now, we were at Jason and Thalia's giant ass apartment, lounging around in their shared room. You wouldn't know which side belonged to whom, though, because they had the exact same taste.

"Ugh," Connor said from down below. I peeked over the side of Jason's bed and peered at him. His head was in his brother's lap, and Travis was absentmindedly running his fingers through Connor's hair. "I'm so bored. I bet Perce wishes he was teaching lessons right now. At least it would be something to do." Across from me, Percy rolled his eyes. He was on Thalia's bed with Annabeth, and if Percy hadn't personally told me he was gay, I would've mistaken him for a lady's man. Jason was next to me, and the close quarters made me uncomfortable. It's not like I liked him that way anymore, but being so close to him was oh so tempting. I wanted so bad to reach out and grab his hand.

"Actually, the last time I gave lessons my client threw up in the changing room afterwards," Percy responded. He folded his arms over his chest and slumped against the wall. "Oh well, it puts money in my pocket, and I get to be in the Y for free instead of paying the five dollar entry fee. Plus, I belong in the water." Everyone nodded in agreement. If you thought of Percy Jackson, you instantly thought of swimming. Especially after his meet yesterday. Hard to believe it was only Saturday, huh? And only the second week of school.

"Still better than nothing," Conner said to him, rising and leaning against Jason's bed. We were all bored as fuck, and we had nothing to do. Which was saying something because we were in a huge ass apartment full of the latest gadgets and gizmos. Of course, my apartment looked similar, but I wasn't about to tell them that. My apartment (and I can't stress the _my_ part enough) also had one very special feature.

"We should go out and do something," Travis said, pulling his brother onto his lap. "We could go swim at the Y where Percy works. Maybe he can get us a discount!" Percy hit him, hard, with a pillow. "Alright, alright," Travis mumbled, shamed into silence.

"How about the bookstore?" I asked quietly, ducking behind Jason as everyone looked at me. "What? There's a huge Barnes and Noble on Fifth. It's my favorite place to hang out when I'm bored. They have a Starbucks," I added helpfully.

"Sold," Annabeth said. "I could go for coffee." Travis and Conner nodded while Thalia dug a wad of bills out from under her pillow.

"I'll treat everyone to a coffee," she said, which caused everyone to cheer. "And if our two bookworms want a book, they can get one."

"I got it," I said quickly. "I have enough money to treat Percy and I to a book." Percy turned to look at me with a hopeful look. "Not a date, Brain Boy," I said, reaching out and tweaking his nose. Percy swatted my hand away.

"Too many people for your guys' Mercedes," Percy said to Thalia. "Your guys' minivan." Thalia grabbed the appropriate keys and we all filed out. Thalia climbed in behind the wheel and Annabeth climbed into the passenger seat. Which meant all us boys would get to sit in the back. I ended up being sandwiched between Percy and Jason, which they both looked happy about. Oh well. I could enjoy the trip anyway.

…

Percy's POV

…

It's a good thing Thalia is a good driver, because we almost got killed three times on the way to Barnes and Noble. Every time, Travis and Connor called out directions and swears from the back, back seat and Thalia cussed them out. Jason tried, unsuccessfully, to shut them up. Annabeth snickered from the passenger seat and Grover covered his ears and smiled. About halfway to our destination, Nico's head lolled sideways onto my shoulder. He was asleep, and he was adorable when he was asleep. I didn't want to touch him in fear of waking him up, but at the same time his head on my shoulder was becoming a bigger temptation than it was worth.

"We're here!" Thalia announced and everyone piled out. Everyone but me. I had the fun task of waking Nico up without startling him and/or him freaking out because he was slumped against me. First I gingerly moved his head off my shoulder and put it on the seat. He gave a little noise of protest and promptly put it back.

"Oh Nico, you aren't making this easy," I mumbled. Then I shook his shoulder. "Time to wake up buddy. We're at the book store." His eyelids fluttered open and he gazed up at me with his dark eyes, batting his unusually long eyelashes. "Morning," I said, smiling down at him. "Barnes and Noble awaits." I climbed out and offered my hand, which, in his sleep-induced state, he took and climbed out after me. I led the way inside the store, aware of the fact I was still holding his hand. His hand was soft and warm. We picked our way over to the Starbucks at the side of the store, where our friends were busy slurping away at Grande sized cups of coffee. Except for Jason. He's got a Grande sized hot chocolate. For reasons unknown to my family, he refused to drink coffee like every normal American surfer boy. "Hey guys," I said, sliding into the seat beside Annabeth. She handed me a cup of coffee, while Jason offered Nico a small berry, banana smoothie. He accepted the smoothie gratefully and began sucking it down like he was a dying man. I laughed at the face he made as he drank. He dipped his finger in his whipped cream and smeared it on my nose, laughing as I went cross-eyed to stare.

"Now that's funny," Jason said, chuckling and giving Nico a fist bump. "Take pictures everyone. Percy the lifeguard has white stuff on his nose." Thalia about spat her coffee back out at Jason's lame attempt at a joke. Everyone roared as Jason snapped pictures of me while I glared at him. I took a napkin from the center of the large table and wiped my nose. "Aww, you were cute as a lifeguard," Jason pouted, sticking his lower lip out. I glared some more as I wadded up the napkin and stuffed it in my now empty coffee cup.

"Not that anyone cares," I said bitterly, tossing my cup in the trash next to our table. "But I'm going to browse." Nico grabbed his cup and trailed behind me as I made my way over to the young adult section, heading immediately to Teen Romance. "Laugh all you want," I told him. "But they're my favorite." Nico just shrugged.

"I'm not judgmental," he responded, still slurping away at his smoothie. "I like Teen Romance. Teen Paranormal Romance." I glanced back and expected to see a mocking look, but was surprised to instead find total sincerity. If Nico had a mocking bone in his body, no one had found it yet. "Who's your favorite author?" Nico asked, beginning to peruse the shelves himself. I felt mildly embarrassed by my favorite author. I mean, I loved their work, but I didn't necessarily want to tell everyone I knew that I read teen romance novels. How macho does that sound?

"Stephanie Meyer," I mumbled. "She's definitely teen paranormal romance, but I adore her." Nico turned to look at me. He had his unreadable expression in place, and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any gayer than you were," Nico said with a completely straight face. I guess I found Nico's funny bone. "Dude, even I think that's gay, and I'm a fifteen –year-old gay boy. Seriously? Twilight?"

"It's good," I protested. "I like the mopey vampire. Have you seen the movies? Taylor Lautner is smoking!" Nico snorted into his smoothie and set the cup aside. I smiled at him. At least we were passed the awkwardness and I could make him laugh. "You should get the book anyway," I said, picking up a copy. He took it and tucked it under his arm, glancing at the rest of the books. I couldn't tell if he was going to buy it or not, but I went back to looking. "What's this?" I asked, stooping and scooping up a book with a blue wolf on the cover. Nico peered over my shoulder.

"Shiver," he read to me. "I know that book. It's part of the Wolves of Mercy Falls. It's like Twilight, but not really. It's better." I glanced sideways at him.

"I take it you've read it?" I asked him. He blushed right down to his black V-neck, which at this point was becoming the biggest fucking tease in the world. "I'd get it if I had money," I said sadly, then yelped. "Why did you hit my arm?" I accused, glaring daggers at Nico. I admit, he was tougher that he looked. He just gazed down indifferently at me.

"I told you I'd buy you a book Brain Boy," he said striding ahead of me. On the way by the shelves, he plucked a few more books off the shelf without looking. I followed behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of the covers. Nico hugged them tighter to his body as he walked up to the register. Something was pricking at the back of my mind.

"Hey, don't you write?" I asked him. Nico winced as he took the book from me and handed them to the lady behind the counter. "I recall you free writing in the library on Thursday when we talked. Do you write often? What do you write about?"

"Keep it down!" he hissed when the cashier looked at him curiously. He snatched up the bag of books and strode outside, seething. Gulping nervously, I followed him. "Yeah, I write," he responded, stopping so suddenly I almost ran into him. "I love to write. I want to be an author so bad I can taste it." I felt like I was intruding on a very private moment for Nico. "But how cool does that sound?" he asked me, turning around to look at me. "How many high schoolers go to school and say 'yeah, I want to write books?' That's like giving out tickets to pick on me."

"Aww Nico," I said, feeling a hard lump in my throat. For the first time, I felt genuinely bad for Nico. I never knew he had so much to hide, or so much to lose. "Hey, I could be your biggest fan. Why don't I come over tomorrow and you can read me some stuff." Nico gave me a tiny smile.

"I'd like that," he said softly. "I'll pick you up at your place tomorrow at eleven."

…

"Dude, this is your car?" I asked when Nico pulled up in front of my house. Apparently, not only were fifteen year olds allowed to drive, but they had the sweetest ass cars around. I was seriously impressed when Nico pulled up in his black Jaguar f-type. "Is this a 2014?" I asked as I slid into the passenger seat. Nico looked so little behind the wheel, but he grinned like a madman.

"Oh yeah," he said, lovingly caressing the steering wheel. "This is my baby. My dad…" He winced. "Well, I got it as a birthday present," he said, pulling away from the curb. Despite his small stature and his lack of experience, he was a great driver. Hectic New York drivers didn't scare him, and he wove in and out of traffic with ease. I'm pretty sure I tore a hole in his leather seat covers, but if I did, he didn't say anything. He pulled up in front of an apartment building of his own and beeped the car. "Come on up to casa Nico," he said, leading me up about twenty flights of stairs. At the end of a short hallway was a set of double doors, with an almost entirely glass front and a black N on door and a black lowercase D and a black uppercase A on the other door. Nico pushed them both open and revealed an apartment bigger than my whole floor.

"Woah," I said, my jaw hitting the floor. "You live here?" I happened to glance up and saw a circular loft, and rows of bookshelves all the way around the apartment. "Do you have this whole place to yourself?" I asked, watching as Nico scaled the ladder to the loft. I followed behind him at a slower pace.

"Yeah, I have it to myself," he replied, settling in the chair I didn't know he had up here. This loft was seriously impressive. He had chairs and a love seat circling a small, fake fireplace in the center of the circle, and all around him where tall bookshelves filled with books. Some looked older than others. All were places according to color, and I bet if I looked they'd be alphabetized as well. "I have my notebooks up here too," he added, and when I turned to him, there were little round glasses perched on his nose.

"Hello Harry Potter," I said, sitting in the chair opposite of him. Nico didn't say anything, instead he just clutched his notebook tighter in his hands. "Too personal? How about nerd then?" I asked teasingly. But all my fun spirit melted when Nico's shoulders began to shake. When he looked right at me, his dark eyes were clouded with tears.

…

Well, I think that is a_ perfect_ place to stop. Yeah. Definitely good. R&R!


	4. Chapter 3- The Sleepover

Ready for a continuation? Lol, of course you are. I bet you were on the edge of the seat wanting to know what happened. That, or you wanted to slowly and painfully torture me. But that second one would accomplish nothing.

…

Percy's POV

…

"Nico, what's wrong?" I asked alarmed. "I was just teasing. God Nico, I hurt your feelings, didn't I? Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck." I began pacing across the loft in front of the fireplace while Nico watched. He took his glasses off and wiped at his eyes. "Nico, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I said desperately. "You're adorable in your reading glasses. Why don't you wear them to school?" He took a deep, shuddery breath.

"The same reason I was reluctant to put them on in the first place," he responded, slipping them back on. He really was adorable. "I don't want people to think of me as a nerd. These glasses do make me look like Harry Potter, which would be cool, but most people ask me if I'm a nerd right afterwards. It hurts. I don't think you meant it?" The way he said it made it sound like he was questioning my trustworthiness.

"Nico, I swear to you, I would never mean to hurt you," I responded solemnly. "I was just poking fun. I'm a nerd too. Are you kidding me? I read goofy teen romance novels, my favorite author writes vampire love stories, and I don't play football." Nico cracked a tiny smile. "See, there's that smile," I said, poking his side. "Go on then, read me something." I settled back in my chair and Nico glanced down at his notebook unsure. "Are you embarrassed about your story?" I asked gently.

"No," he said quickly. "I've just never read my stories to anybody. A lot of them are too personal for me to say to anybody, and others are unfished and I don't want to share."

"So this one is finished," I said, smiling. "What's it called?" Nico glanced at the top of the page.

"This one's a poem, actually," he replied. "I dabble in poetry as well."

"I can totally see you as the moody poet!" I interjected, throwing back my head and laughing. Even Nico chuckled. Good. He was feeling better. I felt awful for poking fun at him earlier because of how hurt he got. I did mean that though. I would never mean to hurt him. Nico still looked unsure about his poem. "How about I just read it silently to myself?" I prodded. Reluctantly, Nico handed me the notebook, which I took and rested on my knee. I skimmed the page for length and was surprised to find, as far as poems go, it was relatively short. I glanced up at Nico, who was chewing his lower lip nervously. I began to read, and quickly found myself captivated. It was a poem about love and loss (one of my favorite topics) but it was more than that. Nico talked about how he loved somebody who didn't love him back, and how it made him feel so stupid. "Nico…" I said softly, looking up at him.

"I wrote it quick," he replied, smiling a tiny bit. "I wrote it this summer…" He trailed off and something in my brain finally clicked. "I don't know why I showed you this one," he said at last, reaching out to take it back. But I held the notebook out of his reach.

"This is about Jason, isn't it?" I asked. Sighing, he nodded. "You met him over the summer then. And you fell in love with him?" Nico's lower lip began to tremble. For a tough little kid, he was sure broken right now. I then did something I thought I would never do. I got up out of my seat, went over to Nico, and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't protest, he didn't even pull back. He leaned his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. "That explains why you were hesitant," I said thoughtfully.

"I guess I was having second thoughts about that one. I mean, I know you like me. Don't give me that look Jackson," he added when I gazed down at him. "I know you like me, and I know you took it hard when I didn't like you back. And then to meet Jason… well he's hot." I wrinkled my nose. I really didn't want to think about my cousin as hot. Not that I could say anything anyway. But the more I thought about it, the more I could see that. He looked like a surfer from California here on vacation, and most girls gushed over how hot he was or what a hunk he was. Though the surfer type didn't seem to appeal to Nico. I wonder how he'd react if he found out Jason hated reading more than school… "Earth to Percy!" Nico cried, rapping his fist on my skull.

"Sorry, must have zoned out," I replied, handing him his notebook. He took it and cradled it against his chest, and I realized then and there how sacred his writing was to him, and how much courage it took to share any of it with me. "Hey," I said, placing my hand on his knee. He looked at it and then at me. "Thanks for sharing with me. I bet that took a lot of courage." He gave me a tiny smile.

"Only a lot," he replied softly, coving my hand with his and sending electric currents up my arm. "I've never shared with anyone before. Not even my father. God, especially not my father. He frowns upon my love of books and writing." He sighed. "That's probably why I have this apartment to myself. It gets lonely." He gazed down from his chair to the first floor of his apartment, taking in the fancy decorations, the huge, open air space, and down into his bedroom, where I could see a gigantic water bed. Awww man. I've always wanted a water bed. "Lonely indeed," he repeated sadly.

"I could keep you company," I said softly, aware of his hand still on my hand. "I don't get out much. A change of pace would be nice. I bet we could both use some company." Nico gazed at me in a thoughtful way. I could see his author brain calculating my motives. But my motives weren't for my gain. All I wanted was to help Nico be less lonely. Even if I loved him, I was okay being his friend for now.

"Sure," he said, his smile widening as he thought about it more. "That would be great." Smiling, I pulled out my wimpy little flip phone.

"I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying," I replied, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I was going to spend the night at Nico's apartment!

…

"So are you really going to an author?" I asked as we lounged around in his room after dinner. Nico had pizza delivered to his apartment, which the guy didn't seem happy about until Nico gave him a fifty and told him to keep the change. The pizza was like ten bucks. I'm pretty sure the pizza guy was going to faint, but he took the money and split. Nico had ordered, without my knowledge, pepperoni and extra olive pizza, my favorite and apparently his favorite as well. We both laughed at the fact we liked the same pizza and polished it off with four slices for each of us. Then Nico retreated into his room to change into pajamas, which basically involved him changing from jeans to loose plaid pajama pants and black slippers. He'd looked cute padding around his apartment in them. There'd a brief moment's panic when he'd slipped on his rug to his kitchen, but he'd just gotten up and straightened the rug.

"I want to," he replied at last. I glanced around his room as he talked. Aside from his bed, there was his own private bath off to one corner, and in another was a walk in closet bigger than my living room and kitchen in my own apartment. Then there was yet another bookshelf to the side of his bed, with some books so worn their covers were starting to come off. Nico appeared to love them, and he plucked one off the shelf and cradled it to his chest, murmuring to himself. I was shocked to find I did that as well. He set the book back on the shelf and turned to face me, and his notebook seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Do you mind if I write a description of you?" he asked me. "I may model a character after you sometime."

"Go ahead," I said, stretching out on his bed and lacing my fingers behind my head. His bed was comfortable. It was the equivalent of laying on a pool raft in the gentle lap of the ocean. It was soothing and I would soon be lulled to sleep if I didn't keep talking. "So, your dad," I ventured. Nico froze in his furious scribbles, looking at me with his unreadable dark eyes. "I know he doesn't approve. Why?" Nico sighed and set his notebook aside, and I glimpsed not only a description of me, but also a small, quick drawing as well.

"My mom was an actress," he responded. "Was. She died a few years back, before my twelfth birthday. Drug overdose I think. Dad never said exactly what. But he said the creative pathway was dangerous and peppered with too many obstacles. So when I told him I wanted to pursue a career in writing, he freaked and told me no. Already, he was molding us for business. He's the CEO of a large construction company here in NYC, and he gets paid for sitting on his lazy ass all day and supervising everyone. He wants that life for Bianca and I. Bianca likes it okay, I guess, but not I. Business life isn't for me. I want more from my life than desk jobs and ordering others around. Do you honestly see me as a bully?" At this point I had tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat. Listening to Nico talk about his dad… I didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to that? "What about your dad?" he asked me, turning to look at me, his notebook, and my description, all but forgotten.

"I don't know my dad," I replied, staring at his vaulted ceiling. "My dad walked out on my mom when I was six months old. I never really met him, and I have no memories of him whatsoever. It's always been me and my mom. She's wanted to be an author too," I added, and his eyes widened a little. "But she could never afford to go to school because of the expenses of raising a child as a single mother. I hope someday she goes. She'd write amazing books."

"What do you hope to be?" Nico asked. I balked. I mean, I'd told Jason, but no one else, not even my mom. I just couldn't. I had a better chance of building a rocket ship and soaring to the moon.

"Honestly?" I responded. "I want to swim for the US in the Olympics. It's been my dream since I was little. Coach tells me I'm good enough, but he's supposed to tell me that." I snorted. "As if I'd ever be good enough for the Olympics." Nico rested his hand on my lap, then took my hand in his. I looked uneasily at him. Nico claimed he didn't like me, so why was he holding my hand?

"You _are_ good enough Percy," he said with a kind smile. "I've seen you in the water. It's where you belong. You'll do it one day. And I'll come out and cheer you on every step of the way." I smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"I'd like that Nico," I replied softly. "And you're an amazing author. I don't care what your dad says, writing is what you were meant to do. Don't listen to him, okay? Follow your dreams. Show him he's wrong. Be the best damn author you can be and rub in your father's face. Do what makes you happy." Nico's grin got wider with every word I said, and he yawned. "Someone's sleepy," I teased, poking his side, glancing at the clock. Woah. We'd talked from seven until eleven. I couldn't believe it was that late already. I settled down onto my pillows (soft as fucking whipped cream, I might add) and closed my eyes. Something settled down on my chest, and I cracked one eye open. I found Nico's head on my chest staring at me.

"Please don't do anything," he said quietly. "I get lonely and scared at night by myself. I just want to cuddle up to you. Please don't wrap your arms around me." With that said, he closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to me, fisting my shirt. I grinned and smoothed his hair down. Slowly, Nico's breathing even out until he was deep in sleep. I stared at his sleeping form, marveling at the fact he was so close to me, and being pissy at the fact I couldn't even hold him while he slept. But I guess it made some sort of sense. If he didn't like me that way, he wouldn't want me to hold him. Yet if he didn't like me that way, why was he cuddled up against me.

"He told you," I chided myself softly so I wouldn't wake him up. "He gets lonely. I bet he does, with this whole big place to himself. Oh well." I smoothed down his hair one last time then stared at his ceiling before my eyes grew heavy. But before I fell asleep, I said something to him. It was only after I was good and out that I realized what it was.

I love you.

…

Awwww, not only a whole chap of Percy, but some sweet moments between our boys. Going quickly now, but Nico still won't date him! Grrr, making us wait. Oh well. Tune in next time! Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	5. Chapter 4- I'm Not In Love With Him

Alright so we left off in a weird place. I say we get Nico's POV. Anyone else think that's a good idea? I certainly think so. We need some of Nico's thoughts as well.

…

Nico's POV

…

I woke up completely sideways on my bed, which would've been weird enough. But my head was still on Percy's chest, my head partially tucked under his chin. True to his word, he hadn't wrapped his arms around me, but one rested on my stomach, as if I'd tried to move too much in my sleep. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, gazing down at Percy. He looked peaceful as he slept, with his eyes closed and his mouth partially open. He was drooling on my pillow, but he looked so cute I didn't care.

_Stop that_, I mentally scolded myself. _You aren't falling in love with him. You can't. There's hope for him yet_. I kept telling myself that as I reached out and brushed the hair out of his face. He mumbled in his sleep and rolled onto his side, curling up into a ball. _Cute_, I thought, then shook my head. What was I thinking? I didn't want to start falling for him, so to keep my mind off of him, I slipped my slippers on and padded into my kitchen. I dug around in my cupboard and came out with a box of pancake mix. While Percy slept, I could start making breakfast. I set a pan on the stove, and while it warmed up I whisked the batter and water together, then rooted through my fridge and came out with a pound of bacon. I began frying it in a different pan, kept an eye on it, and poured two small pancakes into the larger pan. I flipped the bacon after a couple of minutes, then dished it out onto two plates. I flipped the pancakes without a spatula (one of the tricks mom taught me at a young age), smiling as I set the pan back on the stove.

"I smell bacon," Percy said, emerging from my room. I glanced over and my heart skipped a beat. His hair was ruffled from sleep, and he'd emerged from my room without his shirt (which was very odd because when I'd woken up he'd had it). He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and as he padded barefoot to my table, I was aware of the muscles he had in his back, most likely from all the laps he did for conditioning. It was a good thing it was Sunday, because if he stayed here one more night it would be too much to bear.

"That's cause I made some Brain Boy," I replied, slipping the pancakes on his plate and setting in in front of him. I also set a glass of orange juice off to the side.

"You are the perfect little housewife, aren't you?" he said, tucking into his food. I sat opposite of him at my small table and pondered that. I guess in a sense it was true. Since I lived alone I cooked and cleaned for myself. Housewives did that (I loved The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills but I wasn't about to tell Percy that). Deciding I was tired of his teasing, I loaded pancake on my fork and flicked it at him. Bulls eye, right in the middle of his forehead. He went cross eyed to stare at it as if slipped off his forehead and onto his plate. I roared with laughter and about fell out of my chair. "Very funny Rich Boy," he said, picking up the piece and flicking it back at me. I dodged it and wrinkled my nose.

"Rich Boy?" I asked. "I'm not rich. My dad is. My sister is. I just live here."

"Well, you're richer than I am," he pointed out, tearing off a hunk of bacon. If he ate bad crap all the time, you'd never know it. His stomach was as flat as sheet wood. I flared red and forced myself to look away from his stomach. "You're blushing," he said.

"No, I'm just hot," I replied quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. Percy arched one eyebrow and motioned to my shirt, stuffing pancake in his mouth. I gazed down at my shirt questioningly. "Take it off?" I asked him. He nodded and continued to gaze at me. "I'm not that hot," I said, flaring even redder.

"If you get too hot you'll pass out," he said matter-of-factly. "Come on Nico. I won't judge you. Not that I've imaged you with your shirt off." He raised one eyebrow, and the effect was so goofy, I laughed. I turned to face away from him, because I suddenly felt self-conscious about my body. Percy had that effect on me. Next to him, I felt less than perfect, though I bet if you asked him he'd argue otherwise. I slowly peeled my shirt off and sat backwards for a bit, willing away the redness on my cheeks. "Can I see your face?" Percy asked innocently from behind me. I took a deep breath and turned to face him, squeezing my eyes shut. I could somehow sense his eyes roaming over my body. "God Nico, you have a perfect body," he hissed out and when I opened my eyes he was gripping the table tightly, most likely to keep himself firmly in his seat.

"I do not," I replied, voicing what I felt. And that is honestly what I felt. Everyone revered Percy as some kind of minor god. Even if we did date, I'd be the annoying little pest clinging to his back. No one would ever see me as Percy's equal. Percy captured my chin in his hands and forced me to look him in the eyes. He looked pissed.

"Don't say that Nico," he scolded me fiercely. "You _are_ perfect, just the way you are. Don't compare yourself to me. That just gives you low self-esteem. Don't listen to what anyone else has to say to you. You are perfect in every way." I couldn't help it; I was glowing at the praise. No one had ever said that to me before, and it felt good to finally hear it. "Now, why don't we enjoy breakfast," he said, slashing through his pancakes once again. I chuckled and shook my head, finally tucking into my own breakfast as well.

…

"Dude, you have so many channels," Percy said. We were up in my loft again, and on my chair I pressed a button, bringing the TV around to the front. It was hidden above the fireplace most days, because I really didn't watch TV, but when Percy said he was bored, I brought it out for him. I thought his eyes would pop out of his head when he saw it. I relinquished control of the remote over to him, and I was currently draped sideways over my chair while Percy lounged on my love seat. I had a notebook propped up in front of me, and I was trying to write, but I was feeling distracted as I watched Percy flip through channels. He was a gorgeous boy alright, and having him hear for an extended period of time was really testing my control and resolve. I was so close to jumping him and cuddling up against him and watching movies until we both passed out tangled in each other's arms. "Too bad it's a school night, or I could stay again," Percy commented with a sigh. He turned the TV off and turned to look at me, giving me a dazzling smile.

"You could," I offered. "Since I live here by myself, I get to make the rules." Percy chuckled and shook his head.

"My mom makes the rules at my house. And her rule is that I can't be away on school nights unless it's school related. And I'm not going to lie to my mom. I assume you understand." My face fell, but I nodded all the same. "Aww, don't look so sad Nico," he said. "We'll see each other at school tomorrow. Oh." His own face fell. "I forgot. The varsity team has an all-day meet tomorrow, so I won't be there. I'll be in Hoboken tomorrow. Well, that settles it," he added, leaving the love seat and stealing my iPhone from my pocket. I didn't see him running off with it anywhere. If I didn't catch him before he got to the door, one push of a button and security would be all over his ass. "Come here," he said, squishing himself against the arm of the couch. I set my notebook aside and strode over to the couch, settling beside him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and held my phone out in front of us. "Say cheese," he whispered, and we both smiled as he snapped the photo. He handed me my phone back and I looked down at the photo. I wouldn't tell him this, but I'd treasure that photo. "Say, when I get back, we could go on that date I talked about a couple weeks back. Whaddya say Rich Boy?" I tweaked his nose and pulled away from him, perching on the arm across from his.

"Only in your dreams Brain Boy," I retorted playfully, hitting him with a pillow. "Only in your dreams."

…

It was lonely without Percy in the apartment. I didn't realize how empty this place really was without someone in it, and now that Percy and I were, like, best friends, he would probably be spending a lot of time with me. I could ask if he wanted to move in with me. All I'd have to do is ask dad to wire me more money…

"Stop it!" I screamed at myself, pacing around the length of the loft. "You don't need to do that! Don't torture yourself. I don't love him! I don't love him!" The walls and the books gave no answer, which I was thankful for. When my books started talking back to me, I think it was time to wave the white flag and check into the nearest looney bin. "I don't love him…" I whispered, trailing off. Although I'm pretty sure this whole thing was in vain. I could tell myself that a thousand times over and I still wouldn't believe myself. Lying to myself was the only way I could remotely believe I really didn't like him. Of course, if I told myself that enough, maybe at some point it would be true.

_You do like him_, this tiny voice in the back of my mind said. _More than that act5ually. You are in love with him. You've been in love with him_.

_Shut up_, I told it. _I don't love him. I love his cousin Jason. Not Percy_. Even as I thought it, I realized how fake that lie at gotten. Once upon a time, I thought I loved Jason. We'd gotten to know each other over the summer, and even when he found out about my rich dad, he acted like I was a normal person and not somebody he needed to worship. It probably helped that the Graces were a rich family as well, so he could understand exactly what I wanted. But Percy didn't seem very surprised when I told him about my wealth. I mean, he gushed about how cool my car and my apartment were, but aside from that, he treated me like any other person. Most people would throw themselves at my feet trying to please me. Percy didn't even need to try. He was fucking Percy Jackson. He didn't need to try.

"Time for bed, Nico, if you're arguing with yourself." I'd been too lazy to actually change out of my clothes, so I was still in my pajamas. I crawled into the middle of my bed, which right now seemed too big for one person. It bobbed me up and down in a soothing waves. It reminded me a bit of the pool over the summer, and learning to swim. I hadn't thought about that in awhile, but it was the first time I'd met Percy. The first time we'd talked, the first time we'd played together. And the first and last time we'd kissed. At the time, I'd been appalled (it was shortly after I'd met Jason after all). But reflecting on it now, I realized how amazing that kiss had been. I closed my eyes and pictured the way he pinned me to the wall in a clumsy yet adorable way, crashing his soft lips to me. I'd wondered in the locker room afterwards if he wore Chap Stick or lip gloss because his lips tasted vaguely of cherries. There was always a fruity smell around him, now that I thought about it. But anyway, I reflected on the look on his face as I fled into the safety of the locker room. A short while after I'd peeked out, and I'd found him with his head down, tears dripping into the pool and mixing the chlorine infused water. I could search forever and still never find them again. I didn't know one little thing could hurt one person so much. Well, I guess I did, in a way.

"Night Percy," I said, glancing at my phone. "I can't believe I'm saying this. I love you." I kissed my fingertips and gently touched the screen where the picture he took of us this morning was in full display. I lay on my side and rested the phone on my pillow, gazing into his deep sea-green eyes until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

…

Awww Nico! The feels, they hurt so much! How about some love for Nico? R&R as usual.


	6. Chapter 5- Sleepover 20

A whole chapter of Nico is just what the doctor ordered, I have to say. Nico's adorable when he's insecure. Maybe we'll have insecure Percy this chap. And I know what you are all thinking. "Percy's perfect. Why does he need to be insecure?" Cause he and Nico are on opposite ends of the economic arch, that's why.

…

Percy's POV

…

Hoboken was fun, but now that I had someone waiting in New York for me, it wasn't as fun. Don't get me wrong, I still swam my ass off and placed first in my division. After the meet, we'd stopped for frozen yogurt (no ice cream, it wrecked our swimmer bodies). I got caramel apple, and the scent reminded me so much of Nico it hurt. But I forced it down anyway, even though my stomach was doing more laps than the full pool. The bus ride back was hell, because every mile closer we got, the more anxious I was to return home.

"Hey," Jason said, punching my arm. The JV team had tagged along to watch the varsity boys take first place, so Jason was currently sitting next to me. "Why are you so spacey?" Jason asked, snapping his fingers under my nose. "Even at the meet you had that distant look right up until you had to swim." I just continued to stare out of the window. I wasn't about to tell Jason that being in the water reminded me of what Nico said when we were laying in his bed together. About how I was good enough for the Olympics, and that he'd be there to cheer me on every step of the way. I admit, I was feeling a little inadequate next to Nico. Now that I knew Neeks was a rich boy, it seemed he was more out of reach than ever. We were in different social classes. No wonder he'd been pining after Jason. They were more compatible. The more I sat there and thought about it, the more I resented my rich cousin. Back when we were younger, it never bothered me. But now that we were older, I seemed to draw the conclusion Jason had everything handed to him on a silver platter while I had to work my ass off for everything even remotely nice in my life (minus my mom), including snatching up Nico.

"Leave me alone Jason," I mumbled, pulling my phone out of my shorts pocket. I'd held Jason at pencil point until he'd given me Nico's number. Once I had it stored in my phone, I sent Nico a quick text, saying hi with a smiley face. But three hours later and still nothing. I was getting a bit discouraged. Maybe Nico just didn't want to talk to me. Maybe the moment's we'd shared together this weekend were nothing more than a few scattered moments between acquaintances (I don't know if I could even call us friends).

"Hey, look," Jason said, shoving his phone in my face. I was about to push it away when a familiar number caught my eye. It was Nico's number, and there was a picture of him on the screen too. They must have been going swimming somewhere, because he was in nothing but black swim trunks. There were goofy black googles in his head, and he was smiling right at Jason's phone. As if I hadn't resented my cousin enough already, this picture made my skin crawl. Sometime over the summer, they'd been hanging out together, and they'd gone swimming. Not only that, but Jason probably get to see Nico strip. Not that I'd thought about that a lot. "Nico asked me, finally, who texted him earlier," Jason said, pulling me back to the present. "I told him it was you, I think he freaked a little because he texted me what with about ten question marks. Know why he'd do that?"

"We may or may not have spent the night in his apartment together, alone, with both of us in his bed, and with his head on my chest," I said in a rapid session. "Maybe that made him stop wanting to be my friend…" I'd been beating myself up about that one all day. Jason kind of looked at me, but at the same time, kind of not. His blue eyes were focused on something else.

"Nico wouldn't just stop being your friend because of something like that," Jason replied. "After all, I rejected him, and he's still my friend. He even invited me along on his vacation." I balled my fists at my side. So that was what the picture was. Why did he have to keep bringing it up? He had to know how much it was affecting me. I made it no secret how much I liked Nico, loved him even. "There's something else, and it's on Nico's part. Neeks is a strange one. You'll have to give him time to sort through his feelings." I barely registered my cousin's words. I watched in silent hatred as he tapped away on his phone, laughing when he got a reply. "Nico just said the funniest thing…" he began.

"Stop it!" I finally exploded. All chatter on the bus halted in its tracks as everyone turned to look at me. I didn't care. "Just because he was your friend first doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face! You have to know how crazy you're making me, talking about him like that. Like you know him better than I do. I bet you don't." Jason's normally kind blue eyes turned downright murderous, and I almost regretted speaking to him like that. Almost.

"I bet I do know more," Jason said slowly and quietly, which was the signal that he was well and truly pissed off. "He told me everything on his vacation. And I do mean his. It would've been just him if I hadn't tagged along. I don't want that. You don't want that either." Curse him for being so diplomatic in the middle of our heated argument. "He even told me his other crush, which I'm guessing he didn't tell you." I grabbed my cousin by his shirt and tossed him into the seat behind us (thankfully empty). Jason sputtered as he rose to meet me.

"That's for basically pointing out it was probably me," I said with a smirk, and then I laughed. Jason's expression softened and he laughed as well. At least we weren't fighting now. I didn't want to fight with my cousin, not really. But the way he talked about Nico… Well, it was one of those "apply water to burn area" moments. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump. I brushed it off with a laugh as I fished my phone out of my pocket. It buzzed again, so I was getting a call. I looked down at the screen and my stomach did flips of joy. It was Nico's number. "Hello," I said as I flipped the phone open, pressing it against my ear. From the seat behind me, Jason gave me a funny look, probably wondering who was calling.

"Hey Percy," Nico said, and even through the phone, I could tell he was nervous. "Listen, I know it's a school night, but I need you here. I'll call your mom and I'll take the blame for this, but I really need you here. Last night I could barely fall asleep without you here. Don't tell anybody this," he added quickly. "I'll see you when you get back. I'll be at the school." He hung up before I could say anything, but I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was going to spend the night at Nico's place again!

"What was that about?" Jason asked. I just grinned stupidly at him. As much as I wanted to get back at him and rubbed it in his face, that wasn't my style. "Okay, now you're scaring me. Are you bipolar, because you are the only person I know to go from super pissed off to grinning like an idiot in two seconds flat. Oooohhhh," he said as it suddenly dawned on him. "That was ol' Neeks himself, wasn't it? He called you!" For a straight guy, Jason sure can squeal when he wanted to, and man did he want to. I'm pretty sure I, along with all the others on the bus, about lost it when he squealed, loud and shrill. "That is cute, my baby cousin. Somebody likes you!" he sang, poking me in the side. I slapped his hand away and laughed. Nothing was going to dampen my mood now. Not now that I knew Nico was going to be waiting at the school for me.

…

As soon as the bus stopped, I shot off of it and looked around wildly, finally spotting the familiar black jaguar. I bolted over and peeked inside. Nico's head was on his steering wheel and his eyes were closed. He wasn't sleeping though. He was thinking. That was the author in him, always thinking. I gently rapped on the glass and opened the door. Nico's head shot up and when he saw me, a huge grin split on his face. I slid into the seat and set my bag at my feet. His arms snaked around my neck in a quick hug.

"Hey Percy," he whispered, pressing his lips to my ear. "How did your meet go? School was lonely without you there today." I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face as I turned to look at him.

"It was good," I replied, answering the meet question. "We got first place, and I broke another record." Nico grinned as he pulled away from the school, and we were officially off to his apartment. I settled against the leather seat covers and thought about what I could say to him in response to school being lonely without me there. But there was one thing I wanted to ask him. "So, if you want me to come to your apartment, does that mean you would also be willing to date me?"

"No," Nico said automatically. "It just means I enjoy your company, without actually having to date you, and no, no dating." I pouted at him. "If you keep giving me that look I will turn around and drop your ass off at your place." I laughed and playfully punched his arm. He grinned. "But seriously, thanks for coming with me."

"I bet that big place gets really lonely since it's only you," I commented quietly. For the longest time, Nico didn't say anything. He kept his eyes focused solely on the road, and I kind of felt bad for bringing it up. I knew he was the black sheep in his family, and bringing it up must have been painful. "Hey," I said softly, covering his hand with mine on the steering wheel. He took his hand off and twined our fingers together. "I didn't meant to bring up the empty apartment. Tonight it won't be empty though, I'll be with you." He cracked a tiny smile.

"We're here," he replied at last, taking his fingers back and climbing out of the car. I followed him up to his apartment, and once again it took my breath away. "Come on," he said, clambering up to the loft. I followed him once again and stretched out on the love seat while he ran around the loft, looking for something. He finally came back and settled down on top of me, flipping open a book he'd located and beginning to read quietly to himself. I rested one hand on his stomach and read over his shoulder. It wasn't a book I was familiar with.

"What's this book?" I asked him, still captivated by the story.

"It's my story" he said. "In book form. The one time dad was nice to me about my writing, he told me we could go down and see what it would be like to have it professionally published. I think I was thirteen at the time." He began to read again and so did I, snaking my other arm around his waist. He said nothing, instead turning to look at me and smiling. "It's getting late," he said, setting the book aside. "Let's go down." He practically slid down the ladder while I slowly climbed after him. He giggled and ran into his room, and I smiled and followed. "Hey, you have no pajamas," he commented as he dropped his jeans. I had to force myself to turn away. I was worried about what I would do if I kept staring at him. "Here," he said, tossing blue pajama pants my way. I caught them with ease and slipped them on. They were a little snug, but they would do for now. I turned around just in time to see Nico crawling under the covers in nothing but his pajama pants. Aww man.

"You know, maybe I should sleep on the couch," I said slowly, starting to back out of the room. But Nico grabbed my wrist and looked at me curiously. "What's wrong Rich Boy?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bedframe.

"When I invited you over, I wanted you to sleep in here," he said softly. "Pretty please?" His dark eyes widened with the pleading, and my resolve finally broke. I crawled in next to him and lay still as he got into a comfortable position. He laid his head on my chest and fisted my shirt again. "Hey Percy," he whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, already feeling sleepy.

"Can you wrap your arms around me?" he asked. I obliged, snaking my arms around his waist and holding him close. He seemed content to lay there forever, and I would've gladly let him.

…

Nico's POV

…

I have no idea why I asked Percy to hold me while I slept. It's not like I wanted him to do that. I was really opposed to being held, actually. But something compelled me to ask him to hold me, and he did so without complaint or without one word. He'd just wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. He was actually out before I was, which didn't surprise me since he'd been up forever for his meet. That left me alone with my thoughts.

"Why you gotta be so goddamn cute?" I asked him, gently touching his cheek with my fingertips. He mumbled in his sleep and nestled against me, holding me even tighter. I gasped at the sudden pressure but quickly relaxed against him. The pressure against my side felt nice, and being held was actually starting to have appeal. "God Percy, you are adorable when you sleep," I whispered, setting my head back on his chest. I then moved it so it was tucked neatly under his chin. Unconsciously (I'm pretty sure) he tilted his head and kissed the top of my head.

"Night Nico," he whispered. "See you in the morning." I smiled and closed my eyes. Having friends, even ones who wanted to date you, had perks. This was the best one of all. I finally had a friend that accepted everything about me, past, present, and future. And a friend that wouldn't give up on me.

…

Well wasn't that lovely! Since tomorrow it'll be Tuesday for them, they'll both be back in school. Or maybe Nico will be too sick to go… Whatever I feel like! (Nah, they'll be in school next chap). That was so sweet bonding moments between them, wouldn't you say? Nico's taking some big steps.


	7. Chapter 6-Happily Ever After?

Hey hey hey. Lol I feel like I sound like a Youtube star greeter or something. Anyway… I hope you're liking it so far. So much rejection! Percy's persistent though :D so never fear.

…

Nico's POV

…

I woke up, once again, with Percy by my side. It was nice to wake up to his ruffled hair and adorable half-smile. Except this time I was pinned against him, which was fine by me. I was content to lay there forever, wrapped up securely in his arms, enjoying the delicious fruity scent of him. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. He smelled vaguely of cherries and fresh strawberries, plump and ripe and fresh off the vine. I snuggled up against his side, feeling the warmth that radiated off of him. He grunted with the sudden movement and his delicate eyelashes fluttered open. I saw the momentary look of confusion before he turned to look at me, and a smile broke out on his face.

"Hey there Rich Boy," he croaked out, removing his arms from around me. I whimpered in protest. I hadn't realized how much I'd enjoyed being tangled up in his arms, but now that I wasn't, I missed it. "I know," he said, ruffling my hair. He glanced at the clock. "Good, it's six. That means we have enough time to go back to my apartment before school." I glanced at him curiously, reluctant to move. I didn't really want to go anywhere. I was tempted to call us both in so we could cuddle on the couch all day, reading from the same book and watching our favorite TV shows.

"Why do we go back to your apartment?" I asked, finally moving. I walked into my closet and glanced around. All my clothes were color coordinated, and I had a lot of clothes. A man's got to look his best, at any occasion. I wanted blue today for some reason, so I dug light, almost white, jeans out of the drawer by the door of my closet, and I went to the blue section of my closet. I glanced around at all my shirts, frowning. "Hey Percy," I called. He came in, gazing around in amazement. He told me the other day my closet was bigger than his living room and kitchen combined. I admit, I was curious to see his apartment. "Help me pick something out," I said. "I want blue today."

"Blue's my favorite color," Percy mumbled, gazing around at my shirts. "Are you going casual or dress up?" Hmmm, tough one.

"Dress up," I said. "Why not? Feeling festive today." With that, I grabbed my little black top hat off of its hook and stuck it on my head. "Good day to you sir," I said, taking it off and bowing. Percy laughed and hid something behind his back. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at his arms.

"You're shirt," he replied solemnly. "But I need something else. Stay here." He wandered off, and while he was away, I traded my light jeans for dark jeans. Whatever he had in mind, it seemed like light jeans would be way too light. "Come here," he called from deeper in my closet. I wandered over to find him standing in front of all of my jackets (also color coordinated). "Here," he said, producing it with a flourish. It was perfect. He'd chosen a baby blue cotton button down with white buttons, and a black blazer with light blue trimming. "Keep the blazer open," he advised as I button up the first shirt. "So everyone can see you're pretty blue shirt." I slipped the blazer on and gazed down at myself. "Damn Nico," Percy said with a whistle. "You look smoking! Hey, this shirt makes your dark eyes lighter." I blushed. I'd never thought about that.

"Hey, you never answered my question," I complained as I wrestled my jeans on. I noticed Percy didn't turn away now. Either he'd gotten more comfortable around me when I was changing, or he was sick of looking away and wanted to watch. Probably the latter, because his eyes never left my body as I finished dressing. "So why do we need to go to your apartment?" I asked again.

"Because I only have my clothes from yesterday, and there's no way in hell I'm wearing them two days in a row. Totes gross!" I laughed so hard I literally fell to the floor. "Anywho," Percy continued. "I need a shower and fresh clothes and my hair gel." I stopped laughed and gazed up at him curiously.

"Hair gel?" I asked. "I always figured that ruffled look was natural."

"Puh-lease," Percy said, doing the whole limp-wrist thing. "This." He motioned to his perfect bedhead. "Does not happen by itself. I need products. I'm thinking pink today. Oooh maybe a nice little pink cap to top it off." He went skipping (yes, he literally skipped) out of my closet. I chuckled and gazed around. And outfit this nice deserved something special to go with it. I dug around in my dresser until I found the false drawer, and swung it open. Inside was all my jewelry, watches, whatever I may need. I gazed down at it all, biting my lower lip. I finally selected a simple silver bracelet inlaid with small sapphires and blue diamonds. It was the last birthday present I'd gotten from my mom, and I hardly ever wore it, but it seemed appropriate for the occasion. New Haven was a kind of ritzy school, so this was nothing new. I kept gazing down at my collection, selected something else, and slipped it into my blazer's pocket.

"Let's get going if you want to go to your apartment," I called out to Percy, who was hanging out at the bar, reading one of my worn paperbacks. He looked so at home I almost regretted having to pull him away from my home. "It's six-thirty Percy," I said, dangling my keys from my finger. "School starts in an hour." That propelled him off the stool, but he tucked the book under his arm and patted it affectionately, snatching his bag up. I led the way downstairs, and when the crisp early morning New York air hit my face, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a second.

"Come on Rich Boy," Percy said, pulling me along. "Unbeep that rich boy car of yours. I have clothes to hunt down." I stuck my tongue out at him as I climbed behind the wheel. He slid into the passenger seat and stared at me. "You're handsome," he commented softly, out of the blue. I almost swerved the car into the next lane.

"Uh, thanks," I replied, turning a healthy shade of pink. Percy gave me that adorable smile of his and turned to face out the window, drumming his fingers on the cover of my paperback. "Hey," I said, trying to snatch it back. "Why'd you take my book?"

"Because I want to read it silly," he said, pulling it out of my reach. I growled and turned back to face the road. "Even that was adorable," Percy said, covering my hand with his. Awww man. I took my hand off the wheel and twined our fingers together, resting them on the seat. A small smile tugged at my lips. Percy's hand was soft and warm, a lot like the rest of him. I was almost disappointed when we reached his apartment complex. Percy took his hand back and climbed out of the car. I followed slowly, gazing at the rundown brownstone. Percy's apartment wasn't exactly the nicest looking place ever, but it worked. "Hey mom!" Percy called as he slipped inside. "Come meet somebody!" He ducked into the bathroom as his mother appeared out of the back room.

"Oh, hello," she said, coming over and shaking my hand. "You must be Nico. Percy's told me so much about you."

"Mother!" Percy called from the bathroom. If I listened carefully I could hear running water. Well, that's one thing down. Percy was in the shower. I checked my phone. And we only had forty-five minutes until school. I looked at Percy's mom, who smiled in a kind way. She was definitely the stereotypical motherly type, but that was good. That means she was raising her boy right. "Mom," Percy said, coming out of the bathroom with a thin towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped out of his dark hair and onto the floor, and he swept it out of his eyes. His sea-green eyes met mine, and he smiled. "Enjoying the view Rich Boy?" he asked, twirling in his towel. I flared bright red and forced myself to turn away. This certainly wasn't helping me get over him. "Have you seen my pink shirt? I want to wear it with my vest and bowler hat." She motioned to his room, where he disappeared. I crept down the hall and peeked in on him. He fished around in his tiny closet and finally came up with a light pink polo, his vest he wore on the first day of school, and really dark skinny jeans. He pranced around his room to music only he could hear as he got dressed. I smiled. He was adorable. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I knocked. "I'm decent!" Percy called, turning around. "Hey Nico," he said.

"I have something for you," I replied. "I got it today before we left. Turn around." He did so, occasionally shooting me curious looks over his shoulder. "No peeking. Close your eyes," I demanded. He did so, and I clasped something around his neck. "Okay," I said, stepping away from him. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my," he said breathlessly. I didn't have many necklaces, but this one I adored. Its chain was fourteen karat gold, and the charm was ten karats. Once again, a gift from my mom. I think she got me this one after I outed myself to my family. It was a simple affair, one pink diamond in a gold charm, but it had the right effect. It went well with Percy's outfit. Plus, I didn't wear it anymore. I felt this was right. "Nico…" He trailed off, a thousand things unsaid.

"Keep it Brain Boy," I said, a tiny smile beginning to form. "It looks nice on you." He gazed down lovingly at it and ran his fingers over the perfectly cut diamond. He turned back to his mirror and stared at his reflection for the longest time. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much Nico," he whispered, releasing me. "This is what, pure gold?" I nodded.

"Call it a token of my gratitude," I said at last. "Now come on Brain Boy. Don't want to be late for school."

…

School was boring, plain and simple. The only bright spot was lunch, and then the couple of English classes I shared with Percy. He'd taken the seat next to mine, so all through English we passed each other notes with jokes and funny little sayings. Every once in awhile I would look over and see him gazing down at the necklace, running his fingers over the chain and smiling. And in turn, it made me smile. I enjoyed seeing Percy so happy, especially after the heartache I'd caused him over the summer.

_That could go away with six words_, the voice in the back of my mind said. _You could make him happy beyond his wildest dreams. You could have the thing you've longed for since your mother died. You could both live happily ever after_. I sighed. I didn't want this voice in my head right now. In fact, I wanted it out forever. But it raised some good points. All I had to do was say the six words, followed by three, and Percy would be well and truly mine. But I couldn't bring myself to say them. Something was stopping me. Maybe a fear of commitment, maybe something else. I wouldn't know. But I did know that the longer I kept up the act, the harder it was to actually stay away from him.

I was almost glad when the bell rang, because English was my last class of the day. I gathered up my belongings and headed out into the hall. My locker wasn't far, so I reached it in about thirty seconds. I swirled the lock and began stuffing my things inside.

"Did you see Percy's swimming?" a girl next to my locker said. I kept digging for things, but at the same time I tuned in to her conversation. Anything that involved Percy instantly got my attention. "He's so hot!" the girl gushed. "Have you seen the muscles he has? Gorgeous." My blood boiled to dangerous levels. It wasn't like I was jealous. I'd been to his meets before, I'd seen him in nothing but a towel for pity's sake. But hearing those girls talk about him that way made my skin crawl. Thankfully a distraction came. Or rather, two distractions.

"Hey Nico," Jason said, breaking away from Percy and giving me a one-armed hug. He slung his arm over my shoulders and turned to face his cousin, who'd halted in his tracks. Percy glared at Jason, and some sort of silent argument seemed to happen between them. Whatever it was, I think Jason won, because Percy huffed and turned on his heel, fleeing. "Perfect," Jason said, releasing me. "Well, that was fun."

"What did you do?" I asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Oh, I'm just having a little fun with him," Jason replied smoothly. "He'll be fine. Hey, do you know where he got that necklace? It's too nice for him to afford on his own."

"Actually," I said. "I gave it to him this morning, since he's been so nice to me lately, even though I've caused him more heartache than he should deal with. As for the fun, that was kind of mean. He likes me, you know." Jason nodded like he was talking to an impatient toddler.

"I know," he said. "That's kind of the point. He knows you liked me first, and that gets under his skin. It makes him feel inadequate or some shit like that, like he can't live up to your expectations. Oh well." Jason strode off, leaving me to clutch my backpack to my chest. What Jason said got to me as much as it got to Percy. I suddenly hated Jason for making Percy feel that way. I slipped my backpack over my shoulders and wandered down to the library where, sure enough, Percy was sitting at a table. But this time he wasn't reading. His head was in his hands, and I could see his sea-green eyes, which were full of unshed tears. Jason would pay dearly for this, mark my words. I left, mostly because I didn't want to bother him, and also because I couldn't stand there any longer.

…

Well, isn't that fantastic!


	8. Chapter 7-Apologies and Dates

Alright, so as you know Percy is beginning to feel inadequate next to his cousin, not knowing Nico couldn't care less about Jason at this point in time. So he tries to steer clear of both of them, torturing himself by staring at _everything_ that reminds him of Nico.

…

Maybe Jason had some unsaid point. He and Nico had known each other first, they belonged to the same social class. What I didn't understand was this; if Jason was straight, why did he give a fuck if I liked Nico. It shouldn't bother him anyway. Nonetheless, I avoided both of them over the next few days. At least I didn't see them by each other the few times I happened to run into them. But I was lonely. Without Nico, and Nico's apartment, I lay awake at night, staring at his number and the necklace he gave me until I collapsed from exhaustion. My school work began to struggle, and my grades dropped. Even my swimming was effected. My times began to get longer and longer. Coach wasn't happy.

"Jackson!" he snapped, and I winced. Coach never yelled at me. Everyone on the varsity and JV teams turned to look at me. "Whatever's on your mind, get it out right now! We have a meet coming up and I need you in top form." I saluted (which seemed a bit much) and disappeared into locker room. My practice for the day was officially up. I was worried if I didn't get my game together, I'd drown. I changed into my shorts and sat down on the short bench in front of my locker, raking my fingers through my wet, spikey hair. This Nico thing was eating me alive.

"Percy," Jason said softly. I turned to find him peeking around the corner. "Are you okay cux?" I snatched up my wet bag and my backpack, striding away from him.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said over my shoulder. Jason followed me, still in his swim trunks. All the girls who waited for us after practice would have a field day when he walked out like that. I pushed open the door to the hallway and shouldered my way passed the girls. They squealed when Jason emerged after me in nothing but his swim trunks and sandals. "Get away Jason," I said, whirling to face him. He almost plowed into me. "I want nothing to do with you right now. Why do you feel like you need to play with my emotions? Are you getting some sick high off of my misery? Your sorry ass gets everything handed to you, you shouldn't be able to have Nico as well." Tears pricked at my eyes but I made no move to brush them away. The gaggle of girls watched in silent fascination. Jason and I never fought. I could almost hear the exchanges and bets being places.

"Is that honestly what you think?" Jason asked, looking confused and holding his hands out in a peace gesture. "I was just trying to have a little fun. My baby cousin's never loved anyone the same way you love Nico." I turned to face away from Jason. What he said was true, no matter how much I didn't want to believe him. "Percy, I would never intentionally hurt you. Besides, Nico chewed my ass pretty good on Wednesday before school. He actually showed up at my apartment, waited out on the sidewalk until I came outside, then yelled at me about what and idiot I am." In spite of things, I couldn't help but smile. Nico could be the nicest person you could ever meet, but don't make him super pissed off. Obviously, Jason had done that.

"That's my Nico," I whispered. Jason chuckled and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, scattering water drops. "You'd better go back in before this group here decides to mentally undress what little clothing you have on." Jason turned his kind blue stare to the group of ladies, flexing his arms and making idle chit chat with them. I rolled my eyes and wandered down the hall. Looks like I'd be taking the bus home. I pushed my way outside and squinted into the setting sun. It wasn't all that late. Maybe I could just walk home. That was before I familiar black jaguar caught my eye. Nico was stretched out on the hood, one leg propped up in the air and hands laced behind his head. His eyes were closed and he was facing the sun, head tilted and enjoying the warmth. He was casually dressed today in jean shorts and loose white tee with a black skull and cross bones on it. His dark hair was swept to one side of his face like he'd slicked it sideways. His shoes and socks were scattered on the ground and he was barefoot, and he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Well Rich Boy," I said, making my way over to his car. He opened his eyes and sat up, leaning back on his hands. I climbed up beside him, kicking off my flip flops. I stretched out beside him and laced my fingers behind my head, also tilting it to soak up the warmth of late afternoon. He settled down and stared at a spot just above his head, eyes glazed and unfocused. I knew that look. He was thinking, or in his case overthinking. His eyes wandered over me, I could feel.

"You're still wearing the necklace," he commented, gently touching the chain around my neck. I was tempted to tell him I never stopped wearing it, only taking it off for a shower or for swim practice. I even wore it as a lifeguard at the Y on Thursday. Some of the kids there had told me how pretty it was and how lucky someone was to have me. I was their favorite lifeguard, go figure. "I'm honestly surprised," Nico continued, sitting up and hunching his shoulders in an adorably cute insecure way. "I didn't figure after Tuesday you'd want it anymore. I saw you in the library." I rubbed the back of my hand, turning a pink to match the diamond.

"You saw that, huh?" I said. "I don't know why I let it affect me so much. It's not like Jason was trying to steal you away, as much as you might want that." I said that a little bitterly, but if Nico caught it, he didn't let on. "You and Jason are better suited for each other anyway. You guys are both rich and all…" I trailed off. I was making myself sad all over again. Nico covered my knee with his hand, turning back to look at me.

"Like you told me," he said. "Don't compare yourself to anyone else. Percy, you're a thousand times better and nicer than Jason. I have no idea what game he's trying to play, but I'm done being a pawn for his own sick amusement. I told him off on Wednesday." I let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, he told me that," I said, marveling at the feel of Nico's hand on my knee. I wanted so bad to hold it, but he was the one that initiated that, so I didn't dare scare him away. I gazed out at the skyline, which we could barely see from out vantage point. New Haven was up on a small hill and offered a great view of the city. The sun was beginning to sink behind the skyline, casting elongated shadows and bathing everything in a pink/orange glow. Nico scooted up beside me and rested his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. I kissed the top of his head and wrapped one arm around his waist, anchoring him to the car. We sat that we until the street lights flickered on and we were the only ones left in the parking lot. Finally, I slipped my flip flops back on and scooped up my stuff. Nico grunted in protest but slid off the hood of his car all the same.

"I'm taking you back to your apartment for clothes," he decided. "And pajamas and whatever else you need, but I'm kidnapping you again. I've gotten the bare minimum of sleep this week without you there, and it's Friday night."

"Maybe I could grab nice clothes and we could go out to dinner or something," I said, only have joking. My eyes widened when he nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure," he agreed. "That sounds great. It's not a date though. We're just going as friends." My expression soured as I climbed into his car. "Oh, don't look like that Brain Boy," he said with a pout, clambering in behind the wheel. It still amazed me that he could drive as well as he did, and no one said anything to him. I guess that's what happened when you had a rich daddy like Nico had. We reached my apartment in a short amount of time, and I led the way up. Before I'd even reached my door, my mother threw it open and ushered us both inside.

"Nico, it's so good to see you again," she said, though she sounded guarded. She knew we'd gotten into some sort of fight, she just wasn't sure what about. But now that he was here, she couldn't very well say anything.

"Nico's kidnapping me again for the weekend," I said, disappearing into my room and gathering up enough clothes for a small vacation. Hey, you never know what you might need. I got out my tiny brown suitcase and put them in, forcing the worn zipper closed. I lugged it out to the bathroom and added a towel and my toothbrush and toothpaste to the mix. Nico watched, eyes crinkled in amusement. Even my mom seemed slightly amused, although she also looked a bit curious. "I should be home Sunday?" I made it a question on purpose because I had no idea if Nico would even agree to bring me back on Sunday evening. I glanced pointedly at him and he shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, flashing my mom a dazzling smile. "Maybe not. I like your son's company, Miss Jackson. Little me has a big apartment to myself, and it gets lonely." He stuck his lower lip out and I wanted to roar with laughter. He was turning on the charm. I saw my mom's resolve wavering, and at last she smiled.

"I suppose he can stay on Sunday as well," he said slowly. Nico whooped and pumped his fists in the air, causing his shirt to rise up on his stomach. I turned away and rolled my eyes at his giddiness, hefting my suitcase up. "Have fun boys," my mom called as Nico led the way back down to his car. He slid into the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel excitedly.

"Looks like I have you all to myself for three days," he said, bouncing in his seat. I chuckled and shook my head. I've never seen Nico excited about anything, so this was a surprise. He pulled away from the curb and wove himself into the traffic coming at him. I reached around and patted my suitcase. I admit, I enjoyed being at Nico's apartment, and I had a little surprise planned for him over the next few days to make up for basically ignoring him for the last three days. That couldn't be good on what fragile relationship (if any) we had. "What are you thinking about Brain Boy?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"A lot of things," I admitted. "Mostly about how fun this weekend is going to be. I enjoy cuddling with you up on your loft and reading from the same book." Nico turned a shade of pink similar to my shirt at home. His olive skin I wasn't even aware could turn pink, but it did. "And about or not-a-date tonight. Any place in particular you have in mind." Nico shot me a grin.

"Total secret," he said mysteriously. I smacked his arm lightly and he laughed. "But seriously, it's a surprise. I bet you'll love it. But first, I would very much like it if you could take a shower. You smell like chlorine and Jason." He wrinkled his nose and I felt personally insulted. But only for a moment. I guess he wouldn't want me smelling of the person he seemed to hate right now. Besides, I could do with a nice, hot shower. I did some of my best thinking while I was in there anyway.

"Alright," I agreed at last. "Do we need to dress up any?"

"Casual dress up," Nico replied, pulling up in front of his complex. "It's not black tie, but I don't want us looking like we just got done at the beach." I nodded in agreement. I would've dressed up a little anyway. I felt weird going out to eat in really casual clothes. After all, a man's got to look his best. I grabbed my suitcase and Nico's backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. Nico went to protest, but I was already headed up the stairs. Nico had no choice but to follow. I hung his backpack on the hook he kept it on and then took my suitcase to his room, setting it against the wall. Nico followed me like a lost puppy, watching me critically. I took my towel and my personal body wash out of my suitcase and headed to his bathroom, shutting and locking the door before he could follow me in there too. "Come on Percy," Nico whined, pounding on the door. "Open up."

"Nope," I called back cheerfully, turning on the water to his glass shower. I envied his shower to no end, because I'd always wanted a shower like this. I shed my clothes, balled them up, and set them on the sink. I stepped inside and sighed happily as the hot water ran over my tired body. I could stay that way forever, but I had a not-a-date to get to soon, so I went through the motions of getting myself cleaned up while my brain soared five thousand miles away. As much as he claimed it wouldn't be, I'm pretty sure this was going to be our first date, whether he admitted it or not. That thought made me happy, and as I dried my hair I gazed in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. Before, I hadn't exactly realized what the girls meant when the commented on how muscular I was, but now I saw the muscle starting to come in. It must be from all my laps in the pool. I wrapped the towel around my waist and made my way outside the bathroom. Nico was sitting against the opposite wall, nose buried in a book. But when I emerged he looked up and nearly choked on his own spit. I snorted as I went into his room to grab some fresh clothes. I tied the old ones up in a plastic bag and shoved it in the corner of my suitcase. "We should color coordinate tonight," I said. "That way we don't look goofy."

"Great idea," Nico said, disappearing into his closet. "What are you going to wear?" I rooted around and finally emerged with tan slacks and a light green polo. Someone once told me green made my eyes pop, and I'd made sure to have a green shirt for every occasion.

"Green polo, tan slacks," I called. "Open tie." I pulled it out of my suitcase and began the task of dressing myself just so. I tucked the untied tie under the collar of the shirt and gazed at myself in his floor length mirror in his room. I turned around and smiled. Perfect. Nico came out his closet in tan slacks and a dark green polo of his own. He had dress shoes on, polished to perfection. I slipped my own pair on and offered my arm, raking my fingers through my wet hair to quickly comb it.

"Don't you look handsome," I said as Nico hooked his arm with mine. "Now, Mister di Angelo, dinner awaits." Nico covered his mouth and giggled.

"Of course Mister Jackson," he replied in an equally serious tone. "Get ready for a fun surprise."

…

Next chapter will be their date/not-a-date!


	9. Chapter 8- The Not-A-Date

Alright, so as promised, their kind of date! On with the show!

…

Percy's POV

…

Nico wouldn't tell me where we were going, which was fine by me. I was content to lay back and let him take the reins on this one. After all, he'd know the best places to eat. We quickly found ourselves in the Bronx, which I thought was kind of strange, but then I shrugged. Nico knew what he was doing. He pulled up in front of a quaint little place called 900 Park. I climbed out and stood in front of it, mouth agape. A valet came and took the keys from Nico.

"Grazie," Nico replied to the valet, who smiled at him. "Come," Nico said, taking my hand in his and leading us inside. The inside was more impressive than the outside. The ceilings were more vaulted than Nico's apartment and everywhere I looked there were drapes and curtains, all red, all pretty. I see why this is casual dress up. Nico looked at ease here. "Welcome to one of my favorite restaurants in NYC," Nico said with a smile.

"Ah, Mister di Angelo," a waiter said, coming up to us. "Another date I see." Nico flared red and made the cut motion with his hand. "Il solito tavolo, signore?" the waiter asked.

"Si, per favore," Nico replied. "Grazie." The waiter grabbed a couple of menus and led us to a table in the middle of the room. Nico and I sat opposite sides of the table, and I gazed over the menu. "So Percy," he said. "What looks good?" I looked up at him.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," I said, feeling a little betrayed. "That's the kind of thing you tell someone when they're getting to know you." Nico shrugged and frowned. "It's not something you keep from someone," I added softly.

"I guess I didn't feel it was all that important," Nico said, appearing flustered. "I'm part Italian, obviously, and I can be fluent, I just don't speak it often. I speak when I come here, and sometimes when I get super pissed off. I yelled at Jason with a couple sentences in Italian. So I don't feel it's necessary to bring up, as it doesn't rule my life."

"It's still nice to know all your little quirks," I said. "Especially if we date one day. I like the Italian though. It sounds sexy." I cocked and eyebrow and Nico snorted into his menu in a very un-ritzy way. I smiled slightly and looked back over my menu.

"So, Ragazzo Cervello," Nico purred. "What sounds good to you?" I suddenly couldn't concentrate on the tiny, colorful pictures of pasta, salad, and other foods.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. "The only part I understand is it's directed at me." Nico cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes in a thoughtful way.

"I believe the literal translation is Smart Boy," he said slowly, the way he would talk to a small child. "But in this case it means Brain Boy, your nickname. That's what it is in Italian, Ragazzo Cervello." I loved the way the Italian just rolled off his tongue. "Doesn't matter exactly what it means, because the only part that matters is it's your nickname. Since you like the Italian so much, I'll have to speak it more often." He winked at me from across the table and then buried his head on his menu, obviously embarrassed. And me, well, it was taking every ounce of my resolve to stay firmly in my seat. I wanted so bad to leap from the table, gather him in my arms, and kiss the breath right out of him. But I refrained using sheer will power, and perhaps a little mental scolding. I didn't want to cause a scene. Finally, after what felt like hours, our waiter came back.

"Cosa ti piacerebbe mangiare stasera?" he asked us, although I had a feeling he was mostly directing it at Nico. Nico glanced at me.

"He's asking what we want to eat," he translated. The waiter stared at me disdainfully and I felt embarrassed. I sunk down in my seat and gazed over my menu. Nothing looked all that appetizing to me right now. Then again, my stomach was twisting itself in knots. "Che cosa sarebbe raccomandi?" The way Nico said it made it seem like a question.

"Seafood," our waiter answered automatically. My stomach heaved. The very thought of eating sea animals made me want to vomit.

"No, grazie," Nico replied. "Seafood's not our thing." I noticed he'd switched to English, most likely for my benefit. "What about you Percy?" he asked, turning to face me head on. "What looks good to you?" I gazed over my menu again, feeling panic. Nico reached across the table and captured my hand in his, squeezing gently. "I'll order for you," he said softly. He took my menu from me and I smiled at him gratefully. "Two orders of Chicken Parmigiana," Nico said, handing the menus over. "I want water. Percy?"

"Water as well," I said, relieved that Nico had ordered something that sounded awesome. I'd read the description of that dish. It sounded heavenly right now. Then I realized he was still holding my hand, and I took it back from him, turning pink. I reached under my polo and stroked the necklace charm, jumping a little when the waiter arrived with our waters. Nico played with the straw in his, observing me in that unnerving way he had. I took a sip of water and then set the glass down. "Thanks for ordering," I said at last. Wow, that was lame. Nico chuckled a little.

"No problem," he said. "I know what it looks like when you panic, and you were pretty darn close to doing so." I bit my lower lip. He's the one who said it, not I. "I don't think you get out much. Or you feel left out enough to get flustered."

"Of course I'm flustered!" I hissed. "My boyfriend…" I froze mid-sentence. Nico eyed my coolly. "Not my boyfriend," I said in defeat, hanging my head in shame. "My friend speaks in another language and I'm sitting here like 'Okay, what's he saying now?'" Nico winced and I instantly felt bad. I took a long drink of water in an attempt to make me stop from rambling on. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"I should've told you," Nico said at last. "From now on, no surprises." Once again, he took my hand in his. "Promise." Just then, the waiter interrupted with our food. "Looks great Ketchum," Nico said, licking his lips. "Grazie."

"Grazie," I echoed, and our waiter, Ketchum, looked pleased that I'd learned something while I was here. Nico tucked in as Ketchum drifted off, and I watched him for a little bit, picking at my food with my fork. Nico sighed and commented on how good the food was here. I took a tiny bite and found it to be delicious. I polished off half the plate before I remembered to breathe again. "This is great!" I exclaimed, swallowing the mouthful of chicken, tomatoes, and cheese. "Thanks for bringing me here Rich Boy." I waved my cheese coated fork at him and he chuckled.

"No problem, mio Cervello Ragazzo," Nico responded cheekily, taking another bite of his food so he wouldn't have to say anything else. Cervello Ragazzo, that was Brain Boy. So mio must be…oh. My Brain Boy. He called me his Brain Boy! I felt a small thrill of pleasure at being called his, despite the fact I wasn't really his yet. But that was a start.

"Hmmm," I said thoughtfully, taking another bite of food. I contemplated on what to ask him next. Nico studied me critically, scooping up his water glass and draining the rest of the water. Nico ate like a starving man, yet he managed to keep his thin physique. This was splurging for me. After this, in all honestly, I should go work off the calories. I needed to keep my swimmers body nice and toned. I noticed Nico's eyes roaming over my body, and I couldn't help but smile. "Hey," I piped up suddenly. "What's Rich Boy in Italian?"

"Ragazzo Ricco," Nico said slowly, most likely so I could catch every syllable.

"Ragazzo Ricco," I repeated just as slowly. Nico's grin widened and he nodded. "Ragazzo Ricco," I said again, smiling. "Mio Ragazzo Ricco." If at all possible, Nico's grin widened further and he nodded vigorously. I felt very pleased with myself. For some reason, speaking to Nico in his native tongue had appeal and made the nickname even more special. My appetite was gone for the day, but not because I wasn't hungry. I was so giddy right now I don't think I could eat another bite if I tried. I think Nico sensed that before he rose from the table.

"Come, Ragazzo Cervello," he said. "Let's go back to my place for the night. I need cuddle time." I grinned as I followed him out of the restaurant. "Put it on my tab Ketchum," he called to our waiter, who waved as we left. "Black Jaguar f-type," Nico said to the valet, handing him the ticket. The valet scurried off the get the car while Nico and I stood side by side. Nico twined his fingers with mine and we stayed that way the whole way back to his house.

…

Nico's POV

…

"That really was fun," Percy said when we got back to my apartment. Before we were fully inside the doors, I was shedding my shirt and shoes. Dressing up was fun and all, but now that I was home, I was determined to get into something more comfortable. "Silly Rich Boy," Percy said, flopping into my arm chair. He kicked off his own shoes and dropped his tie over them. I chuckled as I disappeared into my room. Percy making himself at home was a good sign. It meant he was getting used to being here. Which was really good news, because I was seriously thinking about asking him to move in with me. The emptiness of the apartment only intensified when he left, so I wanted to keep him here so it wouldn't ever feel lonely again. I kicked my slacks away and put on black pajama bottoms and my white skull shirt, which was so loose it was almost like a mini dress, but I adored the shirt, and often wore it to bed as well as to school. I came out to find Percy in pajama pants of his own, but I did a double take. They were the pants I loaned him the last time he spent the night. I must have forgotten to take them back. But blue was so his color. I was content to let him keep them. I wandered over and curled up on his lap. He rested his head on top of mine and we sat there for awhile, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey," I said suddenly. "Let's go up." I gestured to the loft. Reluctantly, he let go of me, and I rose. I quickly scaled the ladder to my loft, and he followed quickly behind me. I turned the TV around and threw myself into my chair, dangling my legs over the side. Percy stretched out on my love seat and twined his fingers behind his head, gazing at the blank TV. I flipped it on and scrolled through channels. "What do you want to watch, mio Ragazzo Cervello?" I asked him.

"Not a clue," Percy responded sleepily. I could tell he was close to falling asleep. A night up in the loft sounded like a wonderful idea, so I went over and spread myself out on top of him. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist and squeezed, holding me tightly. I smiled down at him and he smiled sleepily back. He was fighting to stay awake, I could tell.

"Say Perce," I said softly. "Why don't I just put something random on and we try to go to sleep?" I could sense his silent relief. As much as he wanted to stay up with me, he was dead tired. I couldn't blame him. It had been an eventful day. Not only that, I'm sure over the last few days he'd gotten so little sleep, same as me. I flipped to adult swim (mostly because I liked Family Guy). I twisted in Percy's arms so I was laying on my side, so I could see his face better. He was already asleep. I smiled and gently brushed his hair out his face, showing off his lovely face.

I lay with Percy and thought about how quickly we became friends again. I didn't trust him after this summer, but he'd quickly become my best friend and the person I trusted most. Which reminded me, strangely, of his accidental slip-up earlier. About us being boyfriends. We weren't, no matter how much he (or I) wanted that to be so. I sighed. I could tell him three little words and all of this would be behind us, and we could be happy together. My eyelids grew heavy, but I wasn't ready for sleep yet.

"Goodnight, mio Ragazzo Cervello," I whispered. I gently brushed my lips across his, and he stirred, mumbling something in his sleep. I smiled and marveled at the soft feel of his lips. Good thing he wasn't awake. I kissed him again, and in his sleep, he smiled. "You like that huh? Sorry, Ragazzo Cervello, we still aren't dating. But, kissing you is the best thing ever." I halted when I realized the truth behind those words. Kissing him truly was the best thing ever. Maybe… No, I couldn't kiss him when he was awake. I refused! I nestled up against him and covered us with the blanket I kept up here for late nights. "Ti amo," I whispered. I was just about to fall asleep when Percy pressed his lips to my ear.

"Ti amo, mio Ragazzo Ricco," he whispered. "Thanks for the kiss. I'll treasure it forever."

…

Awwwwwww! So much cuteness in such a short time!


	10. Chapter 9- Dreams Do Come True

I am so glad everyone liked the last chapter. Nico is adorable, don't you think? To answer one question, yes, he secretly was hoping Percy was awake. Caught in the act! Oh to see his expression when Percy whispered he loved him in his ear. I think we'll start with Nico. Seems fitting…

I'm rambling again, aren't I? On with the show then!

…

Nico's POV

…

Please don't let last night be a dream, I thought as I began to stir. Please let Percy actually say he loves me and he'd treasure my kiss forever. I blinked one eye open and found myself still curled up on top of him. He was already awake, watching the TV on mute. I had no idea what was on, but the show looked vaguely familiar. I closed my eye again and faked being asleep. Percy pressed his lips to my ear again, shooting electricity down my spine.

"I know you're awake, mio Ragazzo Ricco," he whispered. "You're not fooling anyone." I opened both my eyes and found him smiling at me. He kissed my temple and squeezed my middle. "Morning, my sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?"

"Amazing," I answered. "Please tell me last night wasn't a sleep induced dream." A huge grin broke out of his face.

"It wasn't," he answered, and I wanted to jump for joy. Wonderful news indeed! "Last night really happened." He brushed his lips against mine in a feather-light kiss and smiled. "That really happened to. So is it true? Do you love me?" I bit my lower lip and glanced away. "Because I'll tell you right now Nico," he hurried on. "I love you. I loved you this summer. I never stopped loving you and never will stop." I had tears of happiness blurring my vision. All my life, I'd been waiting for someone to say that to me. "You know, you don't have to tell me right away," Percy said kindly, and that made me feel even worse for not saying anything. "I'll say it enough for both of us. Ti amo, mio Ragazzo Ricco. I love you, my Rich Boy."

"Ti amo, mio Ragazzo Cervello," I answered hoarsely. I didn't trust myself to say it in English. Percy kissed my neck and turned his attention back to the TV, unmuting it. The whole thing was surreal. Did Percy really just say he loved me, in both English and Italian? Something pricked at the back of my mind. "Hey, don't you have a meet today?" I asked curiously. His eyes widened considerably.

"Fuck!" he swore softly, rising quickly and sending me tumbling to the end of the couch. "Oh my god are you okay?!" he asked, examining me for even the most miniscule amount of damage. I laughed and shoved him off. "Good, you're not hurt," he said with obvious relief. "Now, I need to hunt down my swim trunks." He slid down the ladder and I followed, tugging on sweatpants as he rooted through his suitcase. "Where are they? Where are they?" he asked himself, over and over. "Damn it, I forgot my stupid swim trunks at home!" He glanced at the clock on my wall and hissed out a breath. "I have to time to go home and retrieve them." He began to pace in front of my bed, looking more and more agitated by the second.

"Slow down, mio Ragazzo Cervello," I said. "You're going to have a stroke. I have a pair you can borrow, relax." He crushed me in a hug, squeezing the air right out of me. "Crushing, not breathing," I gurgled. He released me, laughing.

"Sorry," he said, raking his fingers through his hair. "You grab them. I'll be in the bathroom." He disappeared inside my personal bath, clutching his lifeguard shirt to his chest. I went inside my closet and found my dresser full of summer clothes. I rooted around and came up with three pairs of swim trunks. Black ones (which were my personal favorite), blue ones, and red ones. Red ones… I selected those and stuffed the other ones back. The red would make him feel better. I'd seen him in red ones at his other meet.

"Got them," I said, tossing them through the semi-open doorway. I then removed my skull shirt. I was about to disappear inside my closet when Percy came out of my bathroom in his borrowed swim trunks, shooting me that dazzling smile of his. His shirt was draped over his shoulder and he grabbed another one at random. "Here," he said, tossing the lifeguard shirt at me. "You wear this today, since you're going to be my cheerleader."

"Who says I'm going with you?" I joked, slipping the shirt over my head. It hung loosely on me, but I was glad I was wearing it. Percy turned his pouty sea-green eyes on me.

"You are coming today, right mio Ragazzo Ricco?" Aww man, Italian nickname with pouty eyes. I was hooked.

"Of course," I hurriedly assured. "Shall I drive or…" Already he was shaking his head. "I'll ride the bus with you, then," I said at last. "Will your coach allow that?" He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and steered me toward the door, grabbing his towel.

"He'd better," he said, a dangerous light in his eyes. "Or I'm not going today."

…

"Jackson, this is totally against the rules," his coach warned as I climbed up the bus steps behind him. I clutched the back of his shirt tightly. It's not that Percy's coach was a big man, he just spoke with a big voice, and the fact he had a short plank next to him didn't help matters.

"He's riding with us," Percy insisted stubbornly. "Anyone else objects?" He rounded on his team, daring them to say anything. Most fidgeted in their seats and glanced away. A few chuckled. Only Jason (God almighty above help me) seemed perfectly at ease with the idea. "He comes with us, or I stay here," Percy threatened, which I think finally swayed the coach. He gestured madly to the back of the bus. Percy gave him a thin smile, took my hand, and led me back. I glanced around, waved to Travis and Conner, and plopped down next to Jason. Percy then slid in beside me, wrapping an arm protectively around my shoulders. "That's how you do it," he said smugly to Jason.

"Got coach wrapped around your finger huh?" Jason responded, glancing at me. "Coach isn't the only one, I see." Percy gave him a look so murderous it would've killed the devil himself. But Jason was still alive, so I guess it was only theoretical. "Don't deny it, cuz. You've been hanging with Nico so much I'm surprised you are here at all and not fucking to high heaven." My eyes widened considerably at that.

"Don't listen to him, mio Ragazzo Ricco," Percy said, hardened gaze travelling over Jason in a way that would kill small towns. "He's just jealous because he has no one in his life that he can call his love." Jason shot Percy ten thousand volts of his own.

"Hey Nico," Will Solace said, popping up out of nowhere. "Come with me." He pulled me out of the seat while Percy and Jason watched, dumbfounded. I snapped a quick pic of them with my phone as Will dragged me away. "That would've gotten ugly fast," Will said with a nervous laugh, plopping me in the seat with Travis and Conner. "All those two do is bicker and bicker. I don't think I've ever seen them in a fight like this. What did you do?" I had the attention of every member of New Haven's JV boys swim team (minus Jason of course), and all the attention was making me uncomfortable. "Don't crowd!" Will snapped at them.

"I didn't do anything," I said harshly. "If you count rejecting Percy and loving Jason as nothing." Will cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. I had no idea what he was thinking. Not only was he a great swimmer, but he was the best actor at New Haven. He could be decidedly straight-faced when he wanted to be. "What?" I barked.

"Nothing," Will replied in a comical voice. "I just want to know why anyone would reject Percy." That earned some nervous laughter from the small crowd. "I mean," Will continued, putting on a pouty face of his own. "He's fucking Percy Jackson. He's, like, perfect." There was a chorus of agreement from the other boys, and I decided right then they all either had a crush on him or idolized him. I really hoped it was the second option, because I wasn't keen on the idea of sharing Percy. I was surprised by my fierce protection of him. Then again, he wasn't really mine yet, so to speak.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. "He's Percy Jackson, boyhood idol and everyone's perfect choice for a date." Will threw his head back and laughed, startling everyone on the bus, even Jason and Percy, who'd been arguing up to that point.

"I like you Nico," Will decided. "You have spunk. Percy's a lucky guy. Now, why don't you go back to him before he tears Jason limb from limb and we have to kick him off the team. It'd be a shame to lose today." I wrinkled my nose in amusement and wandered back, sitting down on Percy's lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked a little surprised, but then he grinned and kissed my neck.

"Ti amo," he said. I smiled at him.

"Look at that!" Will called out, obviously overhearing our conversation. "He speaks Italian now. Could this guy get any more perfect?" He ruined a perfectly good romantic moment, but he did draw laughter from everyone on the bus, coach included. Percy seemed a little pissed, but eventually, even he laughed at Will's comic abilities. Will had done what no one else could do, though, which was ease the tension and unite the teams.

…

"Go Percy!" I hollered. Percy was fucking fast! He was doing the one-hundred yard dash (swim?) and he was kicking butt. He was in the lead! He finished a full three seconds ahead of the second place person, Hoboken's player. Since his was the last event, his entire team was waiting at the end of the pool for him, and when he climbed out, they swarmed him, cheering and patting him on the back. His eyes scanned the crowd, finally resting on me. I gave him a huge smile and a thumbs up. He mounted the stairs and wrapped me in a soggy hug. "You were amazing!" I exclaimed breathlessly. He gave me that dazzling smile of his.

"Glad you think so," he said as one of the judges approached us. He gazed at the judge. "Can I help you?" he asked, rather irritably.

"No, but I can help you," he replied. "Buddy Thompsen, official Olympic scout." Percy staggered back like he'd been shot. I stared at this short man, stunned. Olympic scout? "We got wind of an exceptional New Haven swimmer, and you certainly didn't disappoint. During your senior year, we'd like you to come and train with our team. You have real potential. Think about it." He left while Percy looked like he was either drowning or floating or a combination of both. He turned his stunned sea-green eyes to me.

"What just happened?" he asked, still a little dazed. I squealed and threw myself at him, squeezing the breath right out of him.

"You, Ragazzo Cervello, just literally got your dream handed to you. You're going to train for the Olympics in three years!" Percy looked like he would be sick. But he also looked immensely happy. "God Percy, what will I do without you my senior year?" He gazed down at me lovingly and wrapped his arms around my waist, hoisting me up into the air.

"You, mio Ragazzo Ricco, are coming with me, of course," he replied. "I'm not doing this without you." I realized just how serious he was about that. I'm sure if I talked to dad my senior year I could be homeschooled enough to go on the road with Percy.

"Hey, there's our Olympian!" Will called, and the whole New Haven team hoisted Percy up on their shoulders. "Percy! Percy!" Will cried, which was quickly caught on by everyone else.

"Percy! Percy!" they chanted, parading him around the pool, finally throwing him in, which had quickly become custom. Percy broke through the surface of the once glass-like water, grinning like a madman. I laughed at his expression as he climbed out. He then did something that surprised us both. He came over to me, swept me off my feet, and kissed me, in front of everyone. That set off a bigger cheer than finding out he was headed for the Olympics.

…

"That was eventful," Percy said when we finally arrived home. I'd begun to think of it as our home rather than just mine. "I could use some chow, a shower, and some cuddle time." He winked at me as he disappeared into the bathroom. I set a pot on the stove to boil, beginning the mind numbing task of chopping vegetables. I figured a nice, healthy dinner was in order tonight, so chicken and vegetable soup was what I was going to whip up. Soon the apartment was filled with the aroma of cooking chicken and steamed veggies. "Oh that smells heavenly," Percy said, wandering into the kitchen in his blue pajama pants. "You are quite the little master chef."

"It won't be ready for some time," I replied, carefully stirring the soup. "I have leftovers from the other night in the fridge if you're hungry now." He shook his head, but went rooting through my fridge anyway. He straightened and twisted the cap off the bottle of apple juice, taking a swig. I poked at the chicken with a fork. Still not tender enough. He sat himself down at the little table I kept in my kitchen, even though I mostly ate at my dining room table (which could seat about sixteen people). He crossed his legs at the ankles and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. I smiled at the laid-back sight of him. Even in pajama pants, he was a gorgeous man. Will was right on that aspect. I was a lucky man to have him.

"Soup's on," I said, chuckling at my own wit. "Come and get it." Percy rose slowly as I ladled soup into a bowl for him, slicing off a piece of thick, yummy bread and setting it beside his soup bowl. He took both, sitting back down at the table and tearing off a hunk of bread, dunking it in the soup broth. I grabbed a bottled juice from the fridge as well and sat opposite of him, watching as he vigorously ate. Once again, he reminded me of a stranded man by the way he ate. You'd never know it though. His stomach was toned and flat and perfect. I flushed, embarrassed, and glanced away, spreading butter on my bread.

"This is great," Percy praised, holding up the bread. "Did you make this?" I nodded. While he'd been away, I'd taken to bread making to pass the time. "If the author deal doesn't work out, which I'm sure it will, you should open a restaurant."

"As if New York doesn't have hundreds of those," I countered. But the idea was an appealing one. Opening my own restaurant was actually my second dream. Who hasn't dreamed of opening a restaurant at some point though? "Besides," I added. "I only want to cook for two people. Me." I pointed at myself. "And you." I gently jabbed him in the chest. He smiled at me once again.

"Then I am a lucky man to have your cooking," he replied solemnly. He shoved his empty bowl away. "Thanks for cooking healthy tonight," he added meaningfully. "I need to keep my figure."

"Yes you do," I replied, completely straight-faced. He gazed at me intently, probably trying to decide if I was joking or not. I was, and I think he got that, because he smiled easily, gathered up the dishes, and dumped them in the sink.

"It's only nine but I'm exhausted," Percy said, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight." I trailed behind him into the bedroom, grabbing up the paperback I was slowly working through. Percy curled up on his side, facing me, and closed his eyes. I toyed with his hair as I read until he snored softly beside me. I chuckled.

"Silly boy," I said softly. I set my paperback aside, flipping off the lamp. I cuddled up against him, fisting his shirt like I did the last time he spent the night. I wasn't the least bit sleepy, so I toyed with his hair again, enjoying the silkiness of it. He mumbled in his sleep and opened one eye, grinning at me.

"Heya baby," he said sleepily, and a jolt of electricity arched down my spine. He called me baby. "You know, I'm not sleepy anymore. Let's say we go do something."

"Like what?" I asked as he tugged on his shoes. He grinned wickedly at me.

"Ever been skinny dipping?"

…

Oh won't that be fun! Longer chap! Lol


	11. Chapter 10-Happily Ever After After All

Alright, so it is currently one in the morning, and I'm up. Why, you may ask. That is a good question, and your guess is as good as mine. But, nonetheless, here I am. I believe we left off on the possibility of skinny dipping, no? Lol, have fun yall.

…

Percy's POV

…

If I had been thinking anywhere near straight at that point, I would've whipped out my phone and recorded Nico's reaction. I could've won an Oscar. What I find amusing was the fact he seemed to go from completely surprised to a little mystified to a little pissed off and then back to surprised. I fell off the bed laughing at his expression, and that just made it even funnier. He peered over the edge of the bed at me, like, why'd you go and do a silly thing like that?

"God Nico." I wheezed, sides aching. "Your face!" I continued to howl with laughter. Nico crossed his arms and pouted at me until I calmed down. "I take it you've never been," I decided. "Oh, aren't you in for a treat."

"You've done it before?" he asked incredulously. He seemed appalled at the idea. But at the same time intrigued. I wonder how often he did things as a kid.

"Yeah, a bunch of times," I replied honestly. "Jason and I used to go as kids, then we did it as a kind of initiation for middle school swim team, which we both made that year." I smiled at the memory. Some of my best ones had been with my cousin, I realized with a start. Maybe I was being too harsh on him. "Skinny dipping is great," I said at last." It's like taking a cold bath." He still skeptical. "You know, you just need to experience it. What time is it?"

"About midnight, why?" he replied, obviously guarded. I dangled my keys in front his face and he glanced at me quizzically.

"Time for a little not-breaking-and-entering," I replied with a devilishly happy grin. "One perk of working there." He seemed to finally sense what I was up to, but by the time he could even fully form a sentence, I was moving toward the door. "I'm driving," I stated, snatching yup his keys. That propelled him into action.

"Like hell you are," he growled, taking the keys from me. "It's my baby. I drive." I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around him, drawing an extended kiss from him.

"And you're my baby," I said, smiling goofily at the corny reference. Nico seemed a little taken aback by the sudden onslaught of corniness.

"Uh, yeah," he said dreamily. "Let's go." He practically sprinted to the front door and I followed, chuckling at his embarrassment.

…

"Seriously, Nico, just come on!" I called. The cool water felt amazing on my bare body, but Nico wouldn't know the feeling. He was huddled next to the locker room door in nothing but his black boxers, but he refused to take them off. I'd shed my clothes in seconds and slipped into the water. I had nothing to be ashamed about. Nico, on the other hand, acted like taking off his clothes in front of me was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. He'd undressed before me before this though. Granted, not fully, but still.

"I refuse to take off anything else!" Nico called back, his voice squeaking at the top. I chuckled and climbed out. Nico's dark eyes widened until I could see the whites, and he promptly glanced away. "Percy, please," he hissed. "Don't do this." I prowled around him.

"What's wrong, mio Ragazzo Ricco," I purred. "Are you shy? That doesn't seem like the Nico I know." He glared at me and I threw my head back and laughed. "Come on Nico, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're the only ones here. Just come on." I grabbed his hand and led him down to the deep end. I waited patiently as he finally removed those annoying boxers then took his hand again. "I got you," was all I said before I jumped into the pool, hauling him with me. I kicked upward and we broke the surface. Nico sputtered and pulled away from me, but he was grinning ear to ear.

"Okay, that's awesome," he declared, holding onto the side of the pool. "Who knew this could be so much fun?" I swam over to him, pressed myself against him, and drew another extended kiss.

"Everyone but you, silly boy," I whispered when I pulled away. "So you like it then?" He flew at me and tackled me into the water. I grabbed him around the waist and kicked us both back up to the surface. Nico laughed like a little kid and swatted at me. "I'll take that as a yes," I grunted, helping him back to the wall.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "If I had known it would be this fun, I would've agreed to go with Jason when he asked back in July…" He trailed off as I stiffened, glancing over my shoulder at him. Jason offered to go skinny dipping with him this summer? I didn't know if I felt happy that he said no or disappointed that Jason already offered it to him. "Oh, don't give me that pouty look, mio Ragazzo Cervello," he said, hauling himself out and sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water. It took every ounce of will power to focus solely on his face. "I did it with you, after all," he added unhelpfully.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Fairytale ending come true." I rolled my eyes and so did he. "What, don't like fairytales?" I asked, only half-joking.

"It's not that I don't like them," he said. "I just don't believe them. My knight in shining armor isn't coming to come riding on a white steed to sweep me off my feet and ride into the sunset. I'm not having a grand wedding with church bells ringing in the background, only to ride off in a horse drawn carriage to my castle to live happily ever after. You know why? Because I'm the black sheep; the youngest di Angelo. Nothing good ever happens to the youngest in my family. My uncle is banished to Alaska to rot, all because he spilled some family business secrets. My youngest cousin is doomed to a life of boring office work that she doesn't even want to do. And me, well I'm going to be the lowly poet slash novelist with a super-rich dad and a super famous sister overshadowing me forever." I didn't think he'd ever told me so much in one breath, but afterward he refused to look me in the eye.

"I didn't know," I said softly, climbing out and sitting beside him. "Tell you what?" I said, taking his hand. "You want a fairytale wedding? One day I'll give that to you. I swear, you're not getting rid of me that easily. We'll go all out, and at the end, in true fairytale fashion, we'll ride out in a horse drawn carriage to our own happily ever after. It might be too late for your uncle, Nico, but it's not too late for you. You don't need to bear the family curse of being the youngest. I'll make sure of that." He rested his head on my shoulder and I toyed with his hair as I spoke. "I sweat Nico, as long as I live, you are going to have a happily ever after."

"Thanks Percy," he said quietly. "Thanks for…everything. Thanks for sticking beside me when no one else would. Thanks for spending so many nights with me that I've lost count because I couldn't sleep. Thanks for supporting the dreams I have and never giving up on me and just… Thanks for being you." He closed his eyes. "Thanks so much for being you." I had a lump in my throat as he spoke. Nothing I could say would be suffice. I took his hand in mine. I didn't squeeze his hand reassuringly, I didn't massage the back of his hand like I normally would, I just held it in mine. We sat in comfortable silence for the longest time, until he began to shiver.

"Let's go home," I said, rising and offering my hand. He took it and I hauled him to his feet. "I think we've had enough fun for the day."

…

Nico's POV

…

I let Percy drive us back, mostly because I was too tired and too overwhelmed to safely drive. The full effect of what he said was starting to sink in. You're not getting rid of me that easily… You will have a happily ever after… In all the years I've lived, no one has ever promised me something to weighty before, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"You know," I said as he wove his way in and out of traffic. "You don't have to promise me anything." He glanced over at me briefly without actually turning his head before focusing back on the road. Forty-second street was bitch. "I can have a perfectly happy life without the promise." A total lie, and he knew it. He sighed wearily.

"Mio Ragazzo Ricco," he scolded gently. "Don't say things like that. You're going to make yourself sad again. Of course you can't." I glanced sharply at him. "Oh, you know it's true. I do promise you that though. We will get married; I'm not taking no for an answer. You won't get rid of me that easily. I'm going to be in your life whether you like it or not!" I rested my hand on his knee.

"And I do like it," I replied. "Well and truly. It's just… Aren't you young for love? Real love? And promises so huge like that?" Percy smirked at the window, and I wondered if he was truly smirking at the window or at me and he didn't want to take his eyes off the road. "What?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"I think I'm old enough to know what I want Nico," he replied easily. "And all I want is you; the real you. The you that's insecure and cute and funny and a million other things I love that ultimately make you who you are. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means waiting until you're also ready to do so. I'd wait forever for you Nico." I glanced out the window and rested my head against the cool glass. "You okay, mio Ragazzo Ricco?" he asked softly, placing his hand over mine.

"Yeah," I replied all choked up. "Just thinking I guess." Which was the truth. The only thing on my mind right now is I was a brat and I didn't deserve someone as sweet and loyal as Percy. Someone who was willing to walk to the ends of the earth to make me happy while all the while being drowned himself. I wasn't making him happy, not really. I was forcing him to wait for something he desperately wanted and craved. Not only that, but I was being the biggest jerk in the world by rubbing in his face the fact that I'd liked Jason first and we'd been friends for longer than he and I have, yet he still stuck around to comfort me when I needed it and put up with all my bullshit.

"Earth to Nico," Percy whispered in my ear. "We're back at the apartment baby. Time to get out." I shook my head and climbed out of my car, studying Percy intently. He walked with a bounce in his step that hadn't been there before, and I had to wonder what had changed. "I bet I know what you're thinking," he said, holding open the door for me. Silly gentleman. I entered the building and he followed. "I bet you're thinking about what changed in my attitude." God, now he was a mind reader. Will was right. He couldn't get more perfect. "I'll tell you flat out, I have the most wonderful almost boyfriend ever," he gushed, grinning down at me. "And I wouldn't trade him for anything." He led the way up to our apartment. As if I wasn't feeling rotten enough already. He opened the double doors and stood there like a doorman, giving me a sweeping bow as I passed. "After you, Master di Angelo," he said with a giggle.

"Oh, master now," I said with forced enthusiasm. "Hey, I have a question for you." My heart was beating like a bass drum as I prepped myself for bed. Percy just removed his shirt and shorts and crawled into bed in his underwear. I slipped on green pajama pants of my own and crawled in beside him, resting my head on his chest. "Right, the question," I said.

"I will marry you," Percy said with a chuckle of amusement. "No, seriously though, what are you going to ask me?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"You make this impossible," I said with a sigh. "I wanted to ask if you'd move in with me. I enjoy your company here and this apartment is definitely big enough for the both of us. If you want your own room I can ask dad for an extension or something and…" He crashed his lips to mine, effectively shutting me up.

"That's better," he said when he pulled away. "I couldn't get a word in edge wise. I would love to move in with you Nico, are you kidding me? It's my dream. I would have to ask my mom of course, but it would be totally doable. That way I really can be with you forever." His arms made their way around my waist and pulled me close, hugging me tight. I sighed contently. I was happy to finally have an answer. "I'd like to continue with our discussion from earlier," he piped up.

"Sure," I said cautiously. "What do you want to discuss?"

"The fact you're so insecure about your own happiness and the possibility of your own fairytale ending," he said matter-of-factly. "Not everything is set in stone, mio Ragazzo Rico. You're fifteen. If you're unhappy about the ending of your book, rewrite it. Write the best damn book you could possibly think of. Just make sure to include me in it." He smiled lazily at me, and his teeth flashed bright white in the pitch black room. "That's all I ask."

"One hundred per cent doable," I agreed. "While I'm uncertain about the rest, there is one thing I'm certain about. Whatever the outcome, you're going to be there."

"Same here," he said. "I will go no where for training if you aren't there to cheer me on. I need you with me." He yawned hugely and smiled sleepily at me.

"I need you with me as well," I responded quietly. "Mind if I write a whole book about you and your sweetness?" He laughed lowly.

"Not one bit," he responded. "I say, since it's about two or three in the morning, we try and get some sleep." I had no objections to the idea, and was just getting settled down when he pressed his lips to my ear once again. "Hey Nico," he whispered sleepily. "Guess what."

"What?" I asked.

"You're my princess and I'm your prince. Or your knight in shining armor if you rather. I came to sweep you off your feet. Nah, I like the princess/prince one better. I'm your prince; your my princess…" He trailed off at the end and I wondered if he was going to say more, but then he gave a contented sigh and I realized he was asleep. I chuckled.

"Well, my sweet prince," I said, tugging the blanket up over us. "And a good night to you. Ti amo, Prince Percy."

…

So much fluff! Overload time!


	12. Chapter 11- You're Too Young for Love

Hey everyone! Wow, Friday already! Time for an update! Hmmm let's see. Fluff or no? Fluff is always great, but this story can't end here, can it? No! So, time to make things difficult.

…

Percy's POV

…

I woke to the familiar weight of Nico's head on my chest, but today something was different. I moved slightly and he grunted in protest. Ah, that was it. Our legs were all tangled together this morning. I cradled Nico close to me, replaying the events from last night and early this morning over and over in my head. The swim meet and the feeling of knowing I had a spot on the Olympic team; coming home and eating with Nico in his kitchen; going skinny dipping at the Y; and finally, coming back home to cuddle and fall asleep, talking of grandiose weddings and fairytale endings, calling him my princess, and falling asleep to the sound of him talking to me.

"Morning, Prince Charming." I glanced down and saw Nico was up. "Whatcha thinking about? I woke up and you have that thoughtful look you always get when you're deep in thought." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Just thinking about everything that's happened in the last couple of days," I replied. "Say, let's go to my apartment today. If I'm moving in, I have to grab some clothes and stuff. Oh, and run it by my mom." Nico chuckled, untangled his arms, and stretched them above his head lazily, exposing his stomach. I untangled our legs and rose, moving toward my suitcase and rifling around. Nico propped himself up on his elbow and watched me. Today there was a slight nip in the air, meaning fall was officially beginning to set in. I reached for gray sweat pants, throwing my other pants aside and slipping them on. I went with a white t-shirt and a blue sweatshirt over the top. I yanked it up over my head and stuffed my phone in my pocket.

"When you do move in I'm buying you a new phone," Nico said as he passed me, tweaking my nose. I glared up at him and he smiled down at me, heading toward his closet. I captured him around his waist, dipped him low, and pressed my lips to his. As I let him up, I twirled him around once.

"A real fairytale kiss," I said with a laugh as he floated off, clearly dazed. I sat down on the frame of his bed, watching through his open closet doors. He shed his clothes and pranced around in his underwear, and I laughed. "Very nice view," I commented.

"You'd better get used to it," he shot back. "Because if you're going to live here, this is going to be a daily sight."

"You tease," I growled, and he stuck his tongue out at me through the doorway, tugging on basketball shorts, which hung past his knees since he was short. He browsed his shirts.

"Ugh, I'm tempted to go shirtless," he said to me, sticking his head out. "What do you think Percy? Shirtless?"

"Yes please," I replied. "I will beg if that's what it takes." He giggled and disappeared back inside the closet. He emerged with a light pink tank top, something I'd never seen him in before. "Do I have to beg? Go shirtless!"

"Maybe later," he replied cheekily, tweaking my nose again. "I don't think I'm going to your apartment shirtless. Ooooh, let's go to the beach later. It's gonna get too cold soon."

"Sounds great," I said, wrapping my arms around him in a quick hug. "I could definitely be up for some Montauk later." He nodded his assent and grabbed his keys off the nightstand. "Where we going?" I asked as he led the way out of the apartment.

"Let's go out for coffee or something, maybe grab a bite to eat," Nico replied. "I don't want to be cooped up in this apartment all day.

"I'm not hungry," I replied. "Even if I was, I'd want to go home, no offense." Nico shrugged. "Let's just go to my house. The sooner I get packed, the better." Once again, Nico nodded. He tossed me the keys and I climbed in behind the wheel. Nico crawled into the passage seat. "Ti amo, mio Ragazzo Ricco," I said.

"Ti amo, mio Ragazzo Cervello," he replied.

…

"Hey mom," I said, letting myself into the apartment with my key. My mom glanced up for where she sat at the table. "Look who came with me today." Nico peered around me and waved at my mom.

"Hello Percy," she said. "Hello Nico."

"Guess what," I said as I moved toward my room, Nico trailing me. "Nico asked me to move in with him! Isn't that exciting?" I pulled another suitcase from my closet as Nico sat down on my bed, running his hands over the quilt and gazing around the small space.

"Percy dear," my mom called as I began stuffing clothes into the suitcase. "I don't think that's such a good idea." I turned to her, completely surprised. Nico, for his part, looked wounded. "Are you two even dating? Last I checked you weren't."

"Does it matter?" I asked heatedly. "We love each other. That's all that matters."

"Are. You. Dating?" she repeated. Nico gulped nervously and pressed himself against me.

"Not exactly," Nico replied for us. "I won't formally go out with him yet. But I do love him Ms. Jackson. I want him to move in with me so we can be even closer." I smiled down at Nico and kissed his forehead, hooking an arm around his waist.

"Percy, I forbid you to move in with this…this boy." Nico's eyes watered and he buried his face in my shoulder.

"Mother!" I exclaimed, turning to Nico. "I love him! You can't stop me." She yanked me back and sat me down, hard, on my bed.

"I very well can mister," she scolded me. "And you." She rounded on Nico, who backed up until his back was pressed against my wall. "You are too young to make decisions like that. I forbid you to see my son again. Leave now." Nico had tears running down his cheeks and he turned to look at me.

"Percy," he pleaded.

"Mother," I tried, mustering every ounce of self-control I had. "Let's attempt to be reasonable here. Nico and I are in love. Can't we just…"

"You aren't in love!" she finally exploded, scaring both Nico and myself. "You're too young to know what love is Percy! I don't want you to ever see this person again!" She rounded on Nico once again. "If you don't leave I'm calling the cops."

"I'm sorry!" Nico cried as he fled my apartment. "I'm so sorry!" The door slammed shut behind him and I rose unsteadily to my feet, my stomach heaving. Nico, my Nico, was gone.

"I hate you!" I cried to my mother. "Get out! Get out of my room!" I flung myself onto my bed and buried my head in my pillow.

"You don't mean that," my mother replied to me. "You'll see Percy, this is for the best.  
She softly closed the door behind her, and I sobbed into my pillow until I had no more tears in my body.

…

Nico's POV

…

"Jay, I don't know what to do," I said, cradling the phone to my ear. Jason was on the other end of the line, listening to me vent. "I love him Jay. I want to be able to see him. Why would she forbid him to see me?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Neeks," Jason replied at last after a length of silence. "I'm just worried about how you're going to sleep tonight. Without Percy there, you won't fall asleep so easily." I hissed out a breath and punched the wall beside my table, wincing as I scraped my knuckles. "Be careful Neeks. Don't hurt yourself." Was Jay some kind of mind reader? "Why don't you come spend the night here," he suggested. "Thals is at Annabeth's house for the night, so it'd be just me and you." I gulped and clawed at the collar of my tank top.

"I don't know Jay," I said. "The last time we were alone together…" I trailed off and waited for him to reply. For the longest time, the only thing I could hear was his steady breathing. "Jay?" I asked. "You there?"

"Yeah, I am," he replied softly. "I promise I won't do anything. I get it now; you're madly in love with Percy. I'm not going to do anything to compromise that. I might like to pick on him, but ultimately the only thing I want is his happiness. And you make him happy. His whole mood has changed since he met you." If anything, that just made me more subdued. "You okay Neeks?"

"Yeah," I responded, voice thick. "I'm fine. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Can you pick me up in half an hour?" After promising he would, we hung up, and I gazed around my empty apartment. Without Percy invading every inch of space, it felt even more empty and lonely than normal. Sighing, I went to my room to pack and caught sight of his suitcase. "Oh," I exclaimed. "Percy…" I stooped down by his suitcase and gazed down at all his clothes, selecting his lifeguard t-shirt and pressing it to my cheek. It smelled like him. "Percy… My prince…" I removed my own shirt and slipped it on, trying to enjoy the cool feel of the fabric. But the only thing it served to do was make me even sadder. I gathered up a few things, stuffed them in my backpack, and waited on the outside steps for Jason,

"Isn't that Percy's shirt?" Jay asked when he pulled up in front of my building. I climbed into the Mercedes without a word. "Yeah, that's Percy's work shirt. He'll either want that back or have to get a new one."

"This is the shirt that I have left over from him," I said quietly, folding my hands on my lap and staring at them. "I'm keeping it." Jason shrugged and pulled away from the curb. His apartment wasn't too far from mine, so the drive was relatively short. The whole way, we didn't speak to each other. Which suited me fine. I didn't really want to talk anyway.

"Hey," Jay said to me, resting his hand on my knee. I gazed at him and swiped my hand over my eyes, brushing away the tears threatening to fall. "Everything's going to be okay. This'll blow over before you know it. You'll see Percy before you know it." I yanked my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. Percy and I were my screensaver, the day at his swim meet, just after he got thrown into the pool and after he'd kissed me. He'd tossed my phone to Will, who snapped a photo of us. I made the photo my screensaver so I could remember that day forever. "You two make a cute couple," Jay said, peering over my shoulder. I smiled a little bit.

"We do, don't we?" I responded, grabbing my backpack and climbing out of the car. "I'll see him soon enough. No reason to pout about this." Jay slung an arm over my shoulder and smiled, leading me up to his apartment.

"That's the spirit Neeks," he said.

…

"This is Percy when he was three," Jason said to me, holding up a candid of a then three-year-old Percy. He was smiling cutely at the camera, one of his mom's floppy hats on his head and one of Thalia's dresses falling off his shoulders. I laughed and took the photo from Jason. "I don't remember what we were doing that day, but somehow we convinced him to wear that dress.

"Percy's so silly," I said, handing the photo back to him and pulling my blanket up to my chin. Jason carefully placed it back in his family photo album and laying down on his bed. I was currently on the floor. First, Jason offered me Thalia's bed, and when I refused, he'd offered to let me sleep with him. Once again, I declined. "Night Jay," I said.

"Night Neeks," he responded, flipping his lamp off. "See you in the morning." After a couple of minutes, Jason was snoring softly, but I was still up. I turned on my side and closed my eyes, then rolled onto my back and put my pillow over my head. Finally, I sat up. I still had Percy's shirt on, which I slipped off and smoothed over my pillow, resting my head on it and balling the material in my fist. I couldn't sleep. Not without Percy there.

"Night Prince Charming," I whispered. "Ti amo Percy. I miss you."

~Across town~

Percy's POV

…

I couldn't sleep. I was so used to sleeping with Nico, now that he wasn't here I found it impossible to settle down. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours, finally rising and pacing in front of my window.

"God Nico I miss you like crazy," I whispered so I wouldn't wake my mom. I didn't hate her, not really. I just said that out of anger, and later I apologized for saying it. She accepted my apology and then turned in for the night, most likely going to read instead of sleep. I sat down in the chair by my window and rested my arms on the sill, and my head on my arms. I doubt I'd be getting any sleep tonight. "Ti amo my princess. I miss you."

…

Awww, our poor boys! Give them some love everyone. They need it!


	13. Chapter 12- The Downward Spiral

It's been too long, don't you think. Remind me again where we left off? Ah, right, Percy's mom told him he couldn't move in with Nico. Nico spent the night as Jay's house but pretty much sulked the whole time. Right. So if you don't remember, you're up to speed.

Oh, not to promote myself or anything, but I have a couple stories up on FictionPress, sort of like Fanfiction's counterpart. It's pretty cool and set up just like Fanfiction. You should check them out. Also, keep your eyes open for a new Jasico story sometime in the future!

Enough blathering I think. On with the show!

…

Percy's POV

…

It was Monday. About goddamn time too. I never did manage to sleep last night. Without the familiar weight of Nico's head on my chest, coupled with the lack of obvious warmth, I just couldn't sleep. So I laid in my bed all night and stared at my ceiling, alternating between tearing up and sighing heavily. I rose at six and got myself ready for school quickly and quietly. I then left. I couldn't stay in that apartment any longer. I was two hours early for school when I arrived. But it hardly mattered. I spotted a familiar car and made my way over to it. Jay was furiously scribbling in a notebook of some sort and didn't take notice of me until I rapped gently on the window. He started, then blinked at me.

"Hey Perce," he said, rolling the window down. "What's up?" I glanced around and didn't see any other cars, teacher or otherwise, at the school. "Did you walk here cuz?"

"Yeah," I replied without really hearing him. "Hey, have you seen Nico?" Jay grimaced. "What's up Jay? Where is he? Where's my Nico?"

"He, uh, left," he responded. "Early this morning. He was staying at my house last night because he was kind of lonely and a lot heartbroken, and when I woke up this morning, he was gone. He did leave me this." From under the cover of the notebook, he produced a folded piece of paper, which he then handed to me through the open window. I felt a lump in my throat as I carefully unfolded it. Jay watched me anxiously, chewing his bottom lip. _Jay_, it began. _I'm sorry I didn't stay the whole night. I couldn't sleep. Not without Percy. God, a few nights ago I couldn't imagine sleeping with him, but now I can't imagine sleeping without him…_ I paused in my reading until the tears stopped clouding my vision. _I've decided staying in New York holds too many painful memories. If you see Percy, please show him this. Percy, if you're reading this, I love you. I love you so much. I won't forget you, and I will be back. I just need some…let's call it cool down time. Ti amo mio Ragazzo Cervello_.

"Nico, no," I whispered. "Why'd you leave, mio Ragazzo Ricco?" Jay was watching me curiously. "I'm going to keep this," I said to him and, unsurprisingly, he nodded. He probably expected as much. "And I've got to believe him when he says he'll be back. That'll be the only thing keeping me here in New York." Jay looked me up and down with concern, but I waved it off. "Don't give me that look Jay. You know I've always wanted to leave New York. I love the place, but I can't wait to get the hell out of here. If I didn't have a sliver of hope that Nico may come, I'd call Buddy and tell him I'm ready now."

"That's right," Jay said, halting my rant. "You were scouted, and then accepted, for the Olympics, weren't you?" I nodded hesitantly. "Nico wants to accompany you on your trip I would assume." That one definitely wasn't a question. "If you leave now," Jay continued without missing a beat. "He'll never come with you. In fact, he'll never know what happened to you. He'll spend the rest of his life wondering where the hell the love his life went." I sighed and smacked my head lightly against his Mercedes. He had a point. I hated it when my cousin was right.

…

Nico's POV

…

"I'm surprised son," my dad mumbled as the deck of our yacht hummed under our feet. "I never thought you'd like coming places with us." I didn't. But a trip around the Caribbean beat hanging out in New York, torturing myself. I'd see Percy at school, but I was forbidden to talk to him. That had to be the worst blow of all. I leaned against the railing and swept my dark hair out of my face, feeling the full effects of the wind. I may not like being rich, and having a rich family, but being on the yacht was a whole different experience. I loved being out on the open water.

"I didn't," I replied shortly. "But I didn't want to stay in New York this time. It was either come here with you guys or mope in my apartment. I choose the latter. Besides, you know I like yacht trips." Despite how pissed he looked, his lips twitched at the corners in the traces of a smile. I smiled a little myself. "So," I began as Bianca wandered over and joined as at the bow of the boat. "I met this guy…"

"Oh?" my dad interrupted. I shot him a hard look and then glanced at my hands. My family knew of my sexual preferences. But that didn't mean they always approved.

"Yes, dad," I replied at last, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I met someone this summer, but I turned him down. But now, we've been hanging out and he's stayed at my apartment for the last few days. We've grown incredibly close."

"Have you guys done anything yet?" Bianca asked innocently. My dad's sharp gaze lit upon her, and I sucked in a breath.

"We've debated it, but no," I responded. "We've done nothing but kiss and cuddle. Well, skinny dipping, but I'll tell you that another time. Dad I… I love him. He gets me. He sticks around and puts up with my bullshit. I want him to move in with me." Finally, I looked up and held my dad's steady gaze. He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Have you asked?" he questioned. I sighed wearily and plunked my head in my hands.

"Of course," I replied. "But his mom said no then forbid me to see him again. I know this'll blow over, but…" I trailed off and let my shoulder's droop. I wasn't sure what to do. Without Percy, I felt lost, like a part of me had been forcibly torn away. Even on the calm waters, I knew sleep would be impossible. All of a sudden, I felt exhausted. I politely excused myself and headed below decks, crashing onto my bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and gazed at the pictures of Percy and I. I snapped a quick pic of myself and sent it to Percy, smiling. His mom didn't have to know. Yawning, I set my phone on lock and smiled down at the picture of Percy, running my fingers over the screen delicately. I kissed my fingertips and pressed them to screen. "Love you Percy. Sweet dreams, my prince."

…

Percy's POV

…

The random picture from Nico was so unexpected I almost fell of my chair in math class. I wasn't expecting it. But the selfie made me feel a thousand times better. Nico added that he was on his family's yacht, and they should be back in a month's time. The fact that I had tangible evidence of his promise made me feel less heartbroken, but only just. Coach noticed a change in my behavior during practice, and he clapped me on the back.

"Nice work there Jackson," he said with heartfelt sincerity. "Now you're swimming like the Olympian we know. Why don't you go shower and change? Jason has told me about you're little…situation. I want your head in the right place without overextending you." I thought I'd be thoroughly pissed off at the comment, but rather, I felt relief. "Grace!" Coach boomed, causing my cousin to jump back from the diving platform, shooting him questioning looks. "Escort Jackson into the locker room please." Now I was the one giving Coach questioning looks. Jay came over, took my elbow, and led me into the locker room.

"Why'd coach ask you to come with me?" I questioned my cousin as I snatched my towel and body wash. I disappeared into one of the shower stalls and pulled the curtain taunt. Jason's shadow moved on the other side. I slid my trunks down and began to mechanically wash myself. Suddenly, the curtain was thrown back. "Jay!" I exclaimed, pulling my towel in front of myself. We may be cousins, but that didn't mean I wanted him to see me naked.

"Oh, quit you're blubbering," Jay said crisply, causing me to cringe. Jay never talked to me like that. "Coach sent me in here to talk to you. He doesn't want to make a big deal in front of everyone. But…" He paused, making sure that he had my undivided attention. Well, he had it. "He wants you off the team until Nico gets back. He fears your head and heart won't be in it."

"What?!" I exploded. "He can't do that Jay! I'm one of the best we have!" Jay gazed at me unsympathetically.

"He can do what he damn well pleases!" he retorted sharply. "I don't blame him. You're hurting Percy, whether you're going to admit it or not. You're school work has already suffered, and it's the first day he's gone. I bet you forgot your homework in your locker, and even if you did remember to bring it, you're not going to do it. I know what you're thinking about it too. Without Nico, what's the point? There's no point in your mind if you don't have someone with you every step of the way." The towel dropped away as my arms grew limp. He'd pretty much hit the nail on the head. "There is a point Percy. No matter what's going to happen, you have to move on with your life. Nico would be pissed if he knew you were throwing your life away over him. He'd slap you across the face and tell you to get your head out of your ass and to live your life however you see fit." His gaze soften and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're grieving Percy, and you have the right to do so, but don't wallow in self-pity forever."

"It's hard Jay," I said, my voice choked with emotion. "I miss him so much. I didn't know I could miss anyone this much, ever. Without him…" I trailed off and choked back a sob. Jay went to hug me, then thought better of it and patted my shoulder instead. "God Jay, it hurts so much."

"I know Percy, I know," he soothed. "And it's gonna be okay. He'll be back in a month and you'll see him again. Your mom will get over whatever's biting her butt and let you spend time with him again. Maybe move in with him. Then you'll never have to be apart again." I took a deep, calming breath and wrapped my towel around my waist, stepping lightly out of the shower stall. Practice wasn't over for another half hour. "I'm heading back in," Jay said to me, inclining his head to the door of the pool. "Think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "I'll be okay." Jay shot me one last look before shoving his way back out, yelling out playful insulted to the Stolls. I tugged on my clothes and sat down on the bench, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I checked the messages and was surprised to find I had one that unread. I scrolled through and my heart leapt when I saw it was from Nico. "Hey Percy," I read aloud. "Don't tell your mom I'm talking to you. I miss you mio Ragazzo Cervello. Ti amo." A smile stretched its way across my face, despite the fact that my life was on a downward spiral. There was always one person that could always make it better.

Nico di Angelo. Love of my life. My darling little princess.

…

Well interesting way to end that one.


	14. Chapter 13-Phone Calls and Yacht Lessons

So much has happened over the last couple of weeks, it isn't even funny anymore. But, I figured picking up where I left off won't be too hard, right? I still like Percico, even though I'm writing my Jasico right now (in addition to some one-shots and something for Brotherband). And I have a feeling you don't really want the many excuses for why I haven't been writing this story, lol. Let's see how Percy and Nico are doing, shall we.

…

Percy's POV

…

After about a week of complaints from my mom and myself, Jason and Thalia, and then a very strict phone call from Buddy, I was finally back on the swim team. Not only that, but I quickly flipped my grades around and started teaching swim lessons again. All in all, I was getting my life back on track. Jason was right, just because Nico was gone didn't mean my life was over. Every time I thought about Nico, there was still that razor sharp slice of pain, but I was no longer letting it consume me. I found myself writing in my spare time, mostly about Nico and his smile, but sometimes about how I was feeling or what I wanted to do that particular evening. I was bent over one of my journals, scribbling in the scrawling writing I had.

"Knock, knock," mom said softly. I twisted in my seat and beckoned her in, going back to my journal. This was the journal about my feelings, and I was writing about how I was doing since Nico left. I finished the sentence I was on, marked the page with a bookmark, and turned my chair to face my mom, who had perched on my bed. I gazed at her steadily, folding my hands on my stomach and waiting for her to speak. She plucked at my comforter and refused to meet my gaze. "How are you doing?" she finally asked, looking up. I gave a faint shrug of my shoulders.

"Better after the initial shock wore off," I replied stonily. I still hadn't fully forgiven her for making my Nico feel unwanted her in New York. It's not like we hadn't talked recently. We had; every day he sent me a good morning text and then texted me at random. Right now, he was having dinner with his family on one of the islands, and he told me he'd text me when he was done. I tapped my phone against my knee and waited while she mulled over what I said. I kept my face decidedly blank. I didn't want to hate my mother for this, but if I couldn't see Nico when he got back to NYC, I just might. Finally, she sighed heavily.

"I may have acted a little rash," she said, catching me off guard. "Do you really love Nico son?" I sat in silence for a bit while I thought of a way to answer, tapping my phone a little faster against my knee. How did I go about explaining it to my mom?

"Yes," I responded quietly. "I do. With everything that I am. Mom, I can't imagine a future without Nico in it. He's become such a part of my life, it feels incomplete without him here. He left, you know. He's with his dad and sister on a yacht ride around the Caribbean for a month. He'll be back. And mom, with or without your permission, I'm moving in with him when he does finally come home." Her lips twitched into a smile.

"That's what I've been thinking," she replied, once again catching me off guard. "Percy, I can see you're in love with Nico. It was the same look your father gave me when we first met." I cocked my head to the side, interest piqued. Mom never talked about dad, so this was rare indeed. She sighed, a little wistfully. "I just don't want you to leave me Percy. I know it'll have to happen one day, I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. You're still my baby boy." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and I felt rotten. I should've known my mother didn't have a mean bone in her body. She just wanted her baby boy to stay under her watchful eye. I reached out and took her hand in mine, smiling when she looked at me.

"I won't be your baby boy forever," I said. "Someday, I'm leaving the nest. It's just sooner. But I'm ready mom. I really am. I've found the one." She pulled me from my chair and crushed me to her, taking the breath right out of me.

"You will be sixty and be my baby boy," she said with a small laugh, and I chuckled with her. My phone beeped in my hand, and a quick look at the screen showed Nico's number. "Jason?" she asked, and I readily agreed with her. "Maybe you should contact Nico soon. He's bound to be missing you." I just looked at her retreating from as she left. My phone continued to beep, so I was getting a call. No doubt Nico. I flopped back onto my pillows and answered without checking. "Hey," I said.

"Percy," Nico said, and the smile was evident in his voice. In the background, I could hear the gentle lap of waves hitting the hull of the yacht. I wished so bad I was rich, so I could do things like that. "This yacht ride is amazing!" Nico gushed. The water is so clear here, you can see the sandy bottom and all the colorful fish. It's warmer than it is in New York, so I'm in nothing but a bathing suit."

"Tease," I said with a little laugh.

"Whatever," he replied with a laugh of his own. "I'm gonna bring you out on the yacht some time. You'd love it, mio Ragazzo Cervello." A smile lit up my face when he called me that. "I just know you would. I feel like I could drive this thing myself. She speaks to me. Dad and Bianca look at me like I'm crazy when I say that, but it's true. I'm perfectly at ease on the yacht." I smiled as he described it. It sounded like he found something he genuinely enjoyed. I knew what we were doing when he got back.

"That sounds lovely Neeks," I said, taking my baseball and lobbing it into the air. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself out there. Oh, you'll never believe what happened. I talked to my mom, and she said I could move in with you when you get back."

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "That's great Perce! I can't wait to get back!" I chuckled lowly.

"Enjoy you're cruise though," I said. "I'll be waiting right here in New York for you. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I've lost my touch in the pool. I need to condition. I only have three years of two full years of high school left." My grinned widened at that. I couldn't wait to begin my training. "Don't forget plenty of reading material," I told him. "You're going to want it."

"Of course," he replied like it was obvious. "And my notebooks. Maybe I'll write about you. Percy Jackson; From Small Time Swimmer to Olympian Athlete. How's that?" His laugh filtered through the phone, filling me with an unexpected warmth. I hadn't heard his voice, or his laugh, in a week, and I missed them both terribly. "You still there Ragazzo Cervello?" he asked.

"Yes I am Ragazzo Ricco," I replied. "Just thinking about how much I miss you. I'm counting down the days till you return." My smile dropped and I stared up at my ceiling in dismay. Nico would be gone another three weeks. I don't think I could take it if he was away from me this long. Even the few days I hadn't seen him at school were torture, and I knew damn well where he was. I knew now, but I couldn't physically see him. Tears began leaking out of my eyes. "I miss you so much, mio Ragazzo Ricco," I said softly, my voice catching at the end.

"I miss you too, mio Ragazzo Cervello," he replied, sounding a little more subdued than when he first called me. "It's just three more weeks. You'll be okay. Ti amo Percy. I have to go. My dad is briefing us on something tonight. I just wanted to hear your voice. Bye now, mio Ragazzo Cervello." He hung up before I could say anything, which was just as well. Words failed me then. I let the phone slide out of my hand and onto the floor. I wasn't the least bit tired, but I didn't have the heart to go and talk to my mom. My conversation with Nico left me feeling drained. So I did the next best thing I could think to do; I slipped my headphones on and let myself get lost in my songs. I had a used iPod I'd bought with the money from the Y, and it had a handful of songs on it. I let it play from whatever song it was on, and the lyrics for Perfect Two by Auburn came on. Despite how cheesy and stupid the song sounded, I couldn't help but smile. I should play this song for Nico sometime. It pretty much summed up all my feelings for him. I closed my eyes and let the lyrics wash over me, keeping the smile firmly on my face until I drifted off into light sleep.

…

Nico's POV

…

I stood out on the deck long after dad and Bianca retired to their cabins. I listened to the lap of the waves and the hum of the deck. I moved easily on deck if I needed to walk around, and I often did laps so I wouldn't grow stiff from standing in one area for too long. I sort of lied to Percy. Dad didn't want to brief us on anything, but the pain I was experiencing from just talking to him was almost too much to take. I'd come out of my sleeping cabin and stood at the railing, watching as the stars winked on overhead. It was close to one in the morning, and I should've been nestled into my bed, already asleep. But I was restless after my conversation with Percy. I paced the length of the deck, wringing my hands in front of me.

"Master di Angelo," a voice behind me said, causing me to leap three feet into the air. I found myself facing our captain, Thomas Constantine, a family friend for years on end. Thomas studied me the way he'd study a problem with the engine. "What are you doing up Nico?" he asked me.

"I can't sleep Thomas," I answered honestly, throwing myself into a deck chair and tugging a blanket around my shoulders. Now that the sun had set, there was a nip in the air that bit through my thin clothing. "I was up talking with my…" I stopped myself from saying boyfriend, because he wasn't. Not yet. "My friend," I said at last. "I miss him."

"Would this be young Master Jackson I've been hearing about?" Thomas asked me. I nodded. Of course dad filled him in. Thomas would've met Percy at some point anyway. "You're father informs me he is at home in the water. Will you bring him out sometime?" Another nod. "I thought so. You're pretty at home here yourself. Not even your father has the grace you do on board." I patted the railing fondly.

"I've grown up on ships," I replied at last. "They've been a big part of my life so far. I want to learn to steer her someday." I gazed around the yacht fondly. It wasn't uncommon for rich sons to learn to drive the family yacht. Sometimes it was looked on as a hobby or a way to woo the ladies and gentleman at their beck and call. But to me, it went much deeper than that. I had a genuine passion for ships and the way they functioned. I'd already looked into getting sail boat lessons, but dad said they were too much of a hassle and besides, no son of his would be caught dead in something so small. So if the yacht was the thing I learned to drive, so be it. A slow smile spread across Thomas' face.

"You know, I think we can arrange something," he replied. "Are you planning on bringing Master Jackson out here on a date of sorts?" I shot him a funny look, but nodded all the same. Not that I would call it that. "How about I get you familiar with her workings before we dock back at New York? That way you can steer her yourself when you bring Percy out." My eyes widened in pleasure.

"Really Thomas?" I asked. "You'd let me bring her out by myself, if I learned to steer her?" He gave me a kind smile.

"Sure Nico," he replied. "As long as you're careful. Your dad would have both of our heads if something happened to his yacht." I let that sink in. Thomas wasn't wrong. This yacht was one of the few things dad adored. Sometimes I think he liked it more than Bianca and myself, but I would never say so. "We'll start at noon. You'd better go get some sleep Nico. Can't have you tired while you drive." At the mention of sleep, I yawned.

"Yes, of course," I replied. "And Thomas," I added as her turned to leave. But at the sound of my voice, he stopped. "Thank you." He looked a little taken aback, but nodded all the same and went back to the captain's cabin. I made my way down to the central deck and slipped into my own sleeping cabin. I crashed into the small bed pushed against the starboard side wall. Now that I had a definite plan, I was exhausted. But I had one last thing to do before sleep took me. I grabbed my phone from its place on my small table and flipped until I found the picture of Percy I'd taken at Barnes and Noble. Smiling, I kissed my fingertips and pressed them lightly to the screen. "I love you my precious Prince," I said softly. I set the phone, picture still in place, on my pillow. "Sweet dreams, mio Ragazzo Cervello." I closed my eyes, and within minutes was out like a snuffed out candle.

…

Well wasn't that lovely. See, Percy's mom wasn't all mean.


	15. Chapter 14-He's My Boyfriend!

So, I've gotten a lot of positive feedback after the last chapter post. Thanks for making me feel all warm and fuzzy everyone. And do no worry, Sally is done trying to interfere in Percy's love life. She's going to let him do what he thinks is best, or make his own mistakes. Whatever happens really (don't worry, neither one of them will intentionally fuck up now).

…

Nico's POV

…

"Alright Nico, nudge her over to starboard," Thomas directed me. Gripping the wheel, I turned it to the right, feeling the ship sluggishly respond. To say I was nervous would be putting it mildly. I was downright terrified of crashing the yacht. Father hadn't exactly welcomed the idea of someone other than Thomas driving his precious baby, but he hadn't exactly discouraged the idea. Perhaps he was simply surprised I finally wanted to something most boys my age had been doing by age four. So I was getting the basics of steering. "Good," Thomas praised, and I flushed with pleasure. "Now to port," he advised, and I swung the boat the other way.

"Look Thomas!" I said breathlessly. "I'm doing it!" I knew I sounded like an excited toddler, but I didn't care. "I mean," I added, sobering a little. "I have the basics down. There's a lot more to know." Thomas inclined his head, giving me a curious look.

"You aren't wrong on that one Master di Angelo," he replied, I wondered briefly why the sudden formality. But when I looked back over my shoulder I found my dad studying us. He pushed himself away from the doorway and strode over to where we were.

"Too much so," he replied. "But you aren't bad. Maybe soon, you'll reach average." The color drained from my face and turned quickly away, hiding the tears threatening to spill. Whenever dad said things like that, it got to me. I was trying my best. But the rich life style didn't always appeal to me. There were times where I enjoyed the perks of being rich, like now. But dad didn't let that last long. Thomas flushed angrily and shook his head.

"Nico is doing fine," he informed my dad. "He has a natural ability. A few more lessons, and I'd say he'd be ready to steer her himself." I gently stroked the wheel, running my fingers over the smooth wood. She was a beautiful, if not slow, ship. I was thankful Thomas was showing me the finer points of taking care of her. Strange, I thought, how something so big and bulky could take on such a feminine nature. Reminded me of another large creature. I laughed a little at my own wit. Percy wouldn't appreciate being made fun of, but hey, it kept me sane for the mean time. "Alright Nico," Thomas said softly, jostling me out of my thoughts. "I think that's enough for today. Why don't you go soak up some sun while you have it." He took control of the ship again and I gazed over my shoulder, a little wistfully, as I headed topside. Thomas was right. It was beautifully blue out, warm but not overly so. I lifted my shirt over my head and sat down in my black deck chair, watching while Bianca chatted with our teen assistant chef. His name was Jesse Malbin, and he had a sweep of blonde hair and light blue eyes that would make anyone swoon. Jess adored Bianca, despite the fact she was three years younger than himself.

"Oh Jess, stop!" Bianca squealed, swatting his hands as he went to tickle her. He grinned and leaned across her chair and whispered something in her ear. She let out a short, little laugh, abruptly cut when she noticed me. "What do you want Nico?" she asked, sounding irritated. Jesse gave her a look and turned to me.

"Hey Neeks," he said, flashing me a too white smile. He leaned the other way and knocked his fist against mine. Bianca glared at me over his head, and I gave her a wan smile.

"Hey Jess," I said. "Cronar doesn't need you right now?" Lawrence Cronar was our head chef. Jesse shook his head and pushed some blonde locks out his hair. I realized how much I missed seeing him. On the few occasions I did, it was mostly during meals, when dad advised both chefs not to talk to us. Jesse would be graduating this year and attending college. In his spare time, he would continue to serve as our assistant chef until he could someday take Cronar's spot. I felt a little stab of guilt at thinking about Jesse rather than Percy. I suppose it was natural, since I grew up around Jesse. He'd been a chef in training since he was in diapers, and he often come along on yacht rides to play with Bianca and myself in addition to learning about preparing food on a boat.

"Deep in thought little man?" he asked me, swinging his legs over the side of Bianca's chair. I shrugged my shoulders and turned away, pretending not to notice the fact Jesse was currently in his swim trunks. That meant he had the day off. Supper must be light tonight. Jesse settled back against Bianca's chairs, smiling brilliantly at her. A little stab of jealousy gnawed at my stomach, and it scared me. I'd never been jealous of the friendship and the possible relationship between my sister and Jesse, so what was it. The answer hit me like a wrecking ball. I wasn't jealous of their friendship. I was jealous of the fact they got to see each other while I had to wait to see Percy/ "Whatcha thinking about Neeks?" Jesse asked me.

"My friend back home," I replied automatically, wincing as I said friend. Even if we weren't boyfriends yet, calling him just my friend seemed a little…toned down so to speak. I couldn't call him my friend with benefits either. Bianca, either bless her or curse her, saved me the trouble of elaborating further.

"He means his boyfriend back in New York," she explained, capturing Jesse's attention. He didn't seem the least bit surprised. Dad must have alerted the staff some time back about my sexual preferences so they wouldn't be caught off guard. So not only was I the youngest of my family, I was the gay one. That never ended well. "Percy finally got permission to move in with Nico, so he's being a little antsy. He can't wait to dock again."

"Is that so?" Jesse said absent-mindedly, staring at me. "When did you find the love of your life Nico?" It was an innocent enough question, and one I'd been asked a handful of times. Though I wasn't ready to admit, even to myself, that he was the love of my life. I loved him, yes, but that didn't necessarily mean I was in love with him.

"Oh, you know," I said, drumming my fingers on my knee. "This summer. He taught me how to swim." Jesse gave me a funny look. "That's the truth," I insisted. "I've never been a strong swimmer, and had no desire to learn to swim, but this summer dad decided enough was enough and enrolled me in private lessons. Percy just happened to be my instructor." Jesse sighed dreamily, catching both me and my sister off guard. She looked at him like he just grew another head.

"Sounds dreamy," Jesse said. "Was it love or first sight or?" I closed my eyes and mutely shook my head. "Ah, you were in love with another, were you?" My eyes snapped open and I glared at hi, but he just laughed. "Hey, when you work for the di Angelos, let's just say you get to know some stuff about your clients. Besides, you did bring that Jason guy on the yacht for a tour."

"Ugh," I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't even get me started on Jay. Let's just say, I have no love for him whatsoever." I would've been content to sit there all day talking with the two of them, but my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked and found Percy's picture staring back at me. A phone call. I excused myself and answered. "Hey," I said, a smile slipping on my face.

"Heh, I told you he'd pick up!" I chuckled when I recognized Connor Stoll's voice. Percy shouted from the background, and there was a round of laughs from the boys as they no doubt passed his phone around.

"Guys, let me talk to him!" Percy whined, and I could just barely picture him starting to throw a tantrum. Finally, the phone was passed to him, and he spoke softly into it. "Hey Neeks," he said. "Sorry about the unexpected phone call. Con thought it would be funny to dial your number and then not give me my phone. If you're busy I can hang up."

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, no, it's fine. I wasn't doing anything of importance anyway. I just finished my lessons." I purposely didn't say what kind of lessons though. I wanted it to be a surprise. Percy chuckled and the sound filled me with warmth. It was so great to hear his laugh. "How's school going? You'd better keeping those impeccable grades of yours up."

"Yes mama," Percy said obediently. "I am keeping them up. And I've been working my ass if in the pool. I beat my own record!" I smiled at the phone, then wished he could see it, but I shrugged. I'd see him soon enough. Sooner if what I'd been thinking of got approved. "Listen Neeks, I've actually got to go. It's time for practice. But I'll talk to you later, kay? I can't wait to see, you darling princess, in three weeks. Still counting down the days." He hung up without another word, though I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to say much of anything else even if he wanted to. I knew words were failing me right now. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and smacked my head against the nearest wall. I miss him, I thought. I love him. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him.

I could tell myself that a thousand more times, and I still wouldn't believe it.

…

Percy's POV

…

The rest of my week settled into a routine. I went to school and went through all my classes, then went to practice and conditioned myself for the Olympics. Buddy phoned me and told me he'd be checking on my progress at some point over the next month, so I had to be in peak physical health and in peak performance. After practice, I would go home and write in my journals or type on my laptop, headphones in to ignore the world. Oftentimes I would stay that way for hours on end, passing out from sheer exhaustion at the end of the long day. And the whole thing would repeat the next day. But today was different. I got up and showered, slipping on my black swim trunks I'd pretty much stolen from Nico, and a white tank top. We had an all-day meet at school, and we were pulled from classes. I waited on the front steps for Jason, and when he slid into his spot, I made a beeline for the Mercedes, slipping into the passage seat. Jay grinned wickedly at me.

"What?" I asked him as I strapped myself in. "What is it? You look like you have a surprise. Do you have a surprise for me? Huh? Do ya?" I practically bounced in my seat, and Jason chuckled.

"Sorry Perce," he said. "I don't have a surprise for you. But are we gonna kick some Hoboken ass?" I grinned back at him and nodded.

"Most definitely," I replied. "With the two of us, Hoboken doesn't stand a chance." Jason's grin widened as he drove us to the school. We were about half an hour early, so we got to lounge around the locker room for a bit. Suddenly, two hands covered my eyes and someone pressed their lips to my ear.

"Hello again, mio Ragazzo Cervello," Nico whispered, removing his hands. I jumped up and whirled around, delight written all over my face.

"Nico!" I exclaimed, gathering him into my arms and kissing him. Jason politely turned away, and I glared at him. He knew about this all along. "I thought you were supposed to be on a cruise?" I said to him.

"I convinced my dad it would be beneficial for everyone if I was here," he replied. "Jesse, our assistant chef, readily agreed with me. Even Bianca agreed with me, and in the end dad let us dock long enough for me to get off, two weeks ahead of schedule. Are you surprised?" He grinned up at me and placed a caste kiss on my lips.

"Of course," I said with an easy grin. "But it's a good kind of surprised. I'm so happy to see you, mio Ragazzo Ricco," I whispered to him, squeezing his middle. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to," he replied softly, wrapping his arms around my neck. I was aware of Jason now watching us with interest, but I just ignored him. Right now, it was just me and Nico. I picked the smaller boy up and twirled him around, my grin widening as he laughed. "My god Percy how I've missed you," he said. "I've gotten so little sleep the last couple of weeks. I've missed your warmth and reassurance."

"And I missed my little cuddle bug," I replied, kissing his forehead. "Now that you're back, though, we can pick up right where we left off. I don't want to sleep without you by my side ever again." Nico grinned up at me and Jason slapped me on the back.

"You say it Percy," he said cheerfully. "Now kiss your boyfriend goodbye, because we have a meet to get ready for." At boyfriend, I made a face, and Nico was quick to pick it up.

"Percy," he said softly, and I looked at him. "I want to be your boyfriend now." I stared at Nico, openmouthed. He chuckled lowly. "Yes Percy, I want everyone to know we're a couple now. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to call me your boyfriend." He pressed his lips to my ear once again. "Ti amo, I love you."

"Ti amo, I love you too Nico," I replied around a lump in my throat. I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against my boyfriend's. I just called Nico my boyfriend! "You know what we need to do," I said, and he glanced at me questioningly. "We need to go out on a proper date now that we're boyfriends."

"I couldn't agree more," Nico replied. "And I have just the date in mind. You'll love it; I promise." I smiled down at him and squeezed him one last time before releasing him. He went to go sit in the stands to watch our meet, and I felt like I was floating on air. Nico was my official boyfriend now!

…

Well isn't that sweet. And shorter. I'm sorry guys, these vary all the time.


	16. Chapter 15-The Official Date

I hope this will have 100 views in the future. If that be the case, it'll officially be my most popular story, even if I only get five to ten reviews a chapter (it obviously greatly varies). Seriously, I don't care if I get hundreds of a reviews a chap, what matters to me is finding people who genuinely enjoy the story and whose reviews make me smile and laugh. I love you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Also, you guys are welcome to send me parings you may want to see in future stories, but I don't guarantee they will be up right away. I may finish this one, Head Over Heels, and What Lurks in the Shadows before I put up anything else new.

…

Percy's POV

…

It was so great to have Nico back where he belonged. After the meet (which we won, I might add) we went back to my apartment and mom welcomed Nico with open arms. She informed us if we ever needed anything, she was just a phone call away. Then she kissed my cheek and told me to be safe, and to use protection. My god, my mom can sure find the most awkward things to say sometimes. But Nico howled with laughter, so it was okay in the long run. Nico and I packed a great deal of my belongings into boxes, and took several trips transporting them to his apartment, which as we filled with my things began to look less lonely. My mother sent us off with the last of my things with tears in her eyes, and I promised to visit her at least once a week. Probably more though. I would miss my mom.

Currently, Nico and I were rearranging things in his closet so my clothes would fit. Not like I had a lot to begin with. We worked in relative silence, but it was a comfortable silence. I think we were both still in shock over the events of the day. First, there was obviously Nico coming back to NYC and surprising me. Then there was him finally telling me he wanted to be official boyfriends. After that was my meet, and Nico cheered the loudest for me, even taking a place at the end of the pool to welcome me back to dry land and to congratulate me on beating my old record by three seconds. And finally was the task of getting me properly settled into his own big apartment. We were obviously sharing Nico's room, and everything else, but it was still amazing to think about.

"Whatcha thinking about Perce?" Nico asked me, breaking the silence. He'd paused in relocating some of his things and was studying me, a smile playing on his face. "I can't believe you're moving in with me, bambino," he said, and I turned my head to the side.

"What's that mean?" I asked him, and he chuckled, turning away from me. "Oh you evil little thing, you," I said, going over to him and tickling his sides. He twisted away and laughed, ducking out of reach of my outstretched arms. "You will tell me what that means," I told him, but he simply shrugged.

"That one is just for me to know," he said, cuddling up to me. "And you know you can't get mad at me." I gazed down at him and pulled away, feigning anger.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him, folding my arms in front of my chest. His features instantly fell as he stared at me, his lower lip trembling a little.

"Are you really mad at me?" he asked in a small voice, tears springing in his eyes. I instantly felt bad, and unfolded my arms, my expression softening as I gathered him into my arms, stroking his hair.

"Of course not, mio Ragazzo Ricco," I whispered. "I was just playing. I'm so sorry I made you almost cry." He buried his face in my shirt and we stayed that way for a bit, with him refusing to look at me, and me stroking back his hair and murmuring into his ear. I'm pretty sure I didn't even say any actual words. I just wanted him to realize I would never be mad at him. He was my little Nico. It was impossible to be mad at him. Irritated, perhaps, but never mad. I drew him away from me and softly kissed him. "I would never be mad at you Nico. You're too damn cute." A small smile touched his features, driving away the tears. "There we go, Ragazzo Ricco," I said, kissing him again. "That's better." Nico dabbed at his eyes.

"I didn't figure you were mad," he said softly. "But I can never be sure." I rubbed soothing circles on his back as he talked. "I mean, the only person I've ever seen you get mad at is Jason, and it doesn't seem like you'd lose your temper easily, but…" He was cut off as I once again kissed him. "Remind me to ramble on more often," he said with a small laugh, and I smiled, running my thumb under his eyes to wipe away the remaining traces of tears.

"Not all that often," I replied. "Eventually, I'd catch on and just not kiss you." He frowned at me and rested his head on my shoulder, gazing up at me with those intense dark eyes of his. "Alright, maybe I wouldn't," I admitted. "But I would most definitely catch on eventually." He smiled his dazzling smile at me and pulled away, going back to rearranging his closet. I shook my head in wonderment and went back to hanging up my shirts. Nico was a strange little creature indeed. But that was one of the reasons I loved him so much. He was my drug; I just couldn't get enough of him.

"Dear God above, he's thinking again," Nico teased, grinning at me. "What, pray tell, are you thinking about now?" I debating telling him a wild answer, but then I shrugged the thought away. There was no reason to lie to him; it's not like I kept it a secret from him that I loved him.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," I said, reaching out and drawing him to me. "And about how you're my drug. No matter how much of you I get, I can never get enough." Nico flushed with pleasure and ran his fingers over my shirt. It was such an innocent move, and it brought an even bigger smile on my face. "And about how adorable you are," I added, kissing the side of his head. "Say Neeks, it's Friday. Why don't we go do something tonight away from the apartment?" Nico vigorously nodded.

"I agree," he replied. "And I have just the thing, but it's a surprise, so when we leave, I need you to cover your eyes. Or better yet, why wait?" He plucked a scarf off of a hook on the wall and proceeded to tie it around my head, covering my eyes. I fumbled blindly forward, and he caught me before I could fall. "Woah there," he said. "Don't worry Percy. I'll lead you. You have to trust me though." I nodded.

"Of course I trust you," I replied with heartfelt sincerity. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't trust you?" I heard Nico laugh and then felt myself being led down flights of stairs and out into the relative closeness of New York City. Nico pushed me forward, and I fell into his car. I strapped myself in and waited in silence while he drove. After a bit, I felt the car stop and heard Nico's door slam shut. I then felt a hand on my arm.

"We're almost there," Nico whispered as he helped me out of the car. "Just a short walk." He led me somewhere down a dock, I could tell that from the way the wood rang under our feet. I sniffed, and sure enough, I smelled the saltiness of the ocean. "I bet you can guess where we are," Nico said, and I nodded. "But you won't believe what we're going to go do." The scarf fell away and I gaped, open-mouthed, at the yacht before us. This thing was at least four stories tall, and about a New York block long. "It's small by yacht standards," Nico informed me. "But she's a great yacht all the same." He ran his fingers over her and smiled. "All aboard," he said, climbing up. I followed him, staring at the simple-ness of the deck. There was a small collection of deck chairs near the bow, and toward the stern was the captain's wheel, but no captain.

"Can you steer her?" I asked in awe. Nico grinned and nodded.

"Thomas, our captain, have been giving me lessons," he replied. "She's deemed me fit to steer her by myself, and this was what I've been waiting to show you. We're going out for a yacht ride." He set about the task of getting the ship ready to leave, so I settled into one of the chairs and stared out at the open water. The yacht suddenly lunged forward, but soon she was smoothly riding the waves. I now knew what Nico meant. Underneath my feet, the deck hummed, seeming to talk to me. From behind the wheel, Nico grinned at me. "Great, isn't it?" he said to me. "She speaks. But it's not just that. Being out on the open water, feeling the wind in your face, smelling the salty air. This is my favorite thing to do. Well, excluding your swim meets of course."

"Puh-lease," I said. "This blows my swim meets clear out of the water." I paused. "No pun intended." We shared a laugh and the yacht stopped. Nico flicked a lever and the anchor lowered with a faint splash. "What are we doing now?" I asked him. He showed me a basket.

"Picnic," he said, spreading a blanket out on the deck. Smiling, I moved beside him, and watched as he curled up in my lap, offering me a sandwich.

…

Nico's POV

…

Being out with Percy on the yacht was the best thing ever. I'm glad he shared my passion for the boat, and he even called it her like almost all captains would. And he looked at ease as we moved around the boat. He moved with grace as the boat bobbed gently in the water. After our super of ham and turkey sandwiches, he moved to the bow of the yacht and stood at the railing, gazing out over the water. The sun was beginning to set, and it cast an orange glow over everything, Percy included. Standing at the railing, he had an angelic look about him. I was stretched out on our picnic blanket, soaking up the last of the sunlight. Percy came over and sat beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"This has been the best date ever," he said, a light twinkling in his eyes. "I don't image how this could get any better." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Lay back and watch as the sun goes down," I advised. He lay back down onto the blanket, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Keep your eyes on the sky," I said softly, laying my head on his chest. The sun sank down into the horizon, and over the course of ten minutes millions of stars winked into existence. I heard Percy's intake of breath.

"Oh my god," he breathed. "Nico, it's so beautiful." I chuckled lowly. It was moments like these that I treasured most. The small things, like watching the stars come out with my boyfriend. My boyfriend… That's right. Percy was officially my boyfriend now. I had no idea why I waited as long as I did to have him be my boyfriend. I think most of it revolved around being scared of getting hurt. But if you don't take risks, you don't get rewards. And right now, I was getting the best reward I could think of. Percy was absent-mindedly running his fingers through my hair as we watched the scene above us unfold. Every now and then, out of the corner of my eye, I'd catch him staring at me, a smile plastered on his face. And with a look of love.

I can't tell you exactly what love looks like. I think Percy said it best. Love is a bit like a drug, no matter how much you get you always want more. But it's more than that. It was like a warm blanket constantly wrapped around you, keeping you toasty and comfy. It was also a little bit of a spark of wild fire trying to be tamed, but unable to do so. It was also a dash of burning jealousy that you can't get rid of, but you're glad it's there because it means you really care about the person. That's how I felt about Percy. No doubt he felt the same way.

"Are we going to go dock soon?" he asked me quietly, still staring at the brilliantly lit sky. I don't think he's ever seen so many stars before, because he seemed so fascinated. I shook my head.

"Nope," I said, and that tore his gaze away from the navy blue/violet of the sky. He looked at me questioningly. "I planned to keep us right here. What's more romantic than sleeping out under the stars?" A grin lit up Percy's face, making him officially more beautiful than the sky. He hooked his arms around my waist, holding me close.

"Sounds great to me," he replied. "I've never seen so many stars at once before." I chuckled and took his hand, drawing patterns with his fingers.

"Well, let's have a little lesson," I said, tracing over the big dipper with his finger. "That is the big dipper, and over there is Orion…"

…

What cute little boys they are! I'm glad they're enjoying themselves. Fluff is always better than angst in my opinion, not that this had a lot of dramatics to begin with.

So, Nico gave his impression of love. I'm curious to know what you guys think love is. PM me or leave as a review, but here's the question for you. What do you think love feels like?


End file.
